Love and Hatred
by Kourui
Summary: Sequel to Change of Plans! Lita faces with a new challenge and a new enemy but can she do it alone? Will she ever see Sage again? Please read and find out! *Complete*
1. Lita's special present

Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel. I had to rack my brains out to get this story going so I hope you like. This story will concentrate more on Sage, Lita and someone else. Try and guys who that someone else is! I dedicate this story to all the people who reviewed and told me how much they like **Change Of Plans**!   
  
This story is Untitled as of yet. I haven't found a decent name for it yet but I will eventually. All disclaimer apply! I'm awfully broke so please don't come to me and ask for money ^_^;;   
  
On with the Story!!!**  
  
Chapter One:** Lita's special present  
  
It has been four years since Lita had left Sage and the others to return to her home in Tokyo. She had went back to school after a couple of days of grieving, she had cried none stop for about a day and a half. She wasn't the same person her friends and brother knew and love, she was quiet, calm and kept to herself. With the help of her friends she caught up in all her classes and she graduated High school. Entering College was easy for her but staying in school was the hard part when she got mysteriously ill for a month and a half; Ken and the others didn't know what it was or happened. She was force to drop out of college and give up her dreams when she found out she was pregnant. If she was with Sage she would had been happy, he would take care of her but he wasn't with her and she cried her heart out that night.   
  
The others noticed the change in her moods and once Ken saw her having a hard time putting on her clothes. They also noticed the increase of the food she was eating. It took Lita a long period of time to gather enough courage to tell her friends, when she accomplished the task she received nothing but shock and silence from them especially Ken, thinking they were going to shun her from their group she ran back to her apartment she shared with her brother not wanting to hear how disappointed they were. She crashed on the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Lita had waked up with surprise when she had found herself in her bedroom in her bed covered to her neck. She had also found Mina and Ken by her side sleeping in each other's arms. Her friends were supportive and helped her during and after the pregnancy.   
  


~`~`~`~`~  


  
On December 5 Raye, Serena, Amy and Andrew called Pluto to meet them at the temple. Once everyone was there they discussed about Lita's present, but Trista didn't seem to found of it. The plan was to get Sage over here as a surprise gift but of course it would break some rules to do that and She wasn't in on it especially still being punished for what she had done four years ago.   
  
"Serena I'm disappointed in you." She whispered as she looked at her princess. "You know about the rules, you all do."  
  
"But Trista, you should see her when she's crying because she doesn't get to see him. She really miss him and I feel so bad that Milany wont get to see her father." Serena whispered as tear gathered in her eyes.  
  
"Yea, I know for a fact to grow up without a father and it was the most difficult thing I had to go throw, but Milany has a chance." Raye said. "Please don't rob her from that."   
  
Trista frowned at them "What makes you think I would do that? You have forgotten that I have a job to do, and I have a boss and rules to follow. If I had the power I would let Sage and Lita be together for eternity. I must leave now." Without a chance for the others to speak she vanished. The Senshi of time appeared in the mist of nowhere surrounded by fog. She Sighed. Sometimes she really hated being the guardian of time. She stood in her senshi fuku her time key was in her hand as she looked at her friends she had just left. They looked disappointed and hurt. She hated this, but she had no choice.   
  
"Pluto is this really troubling you?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes, no…"She sighed. "Chronos, I know you asked me to do this but I feel it is wrong to keep soul mates away from each other. They are both suffering." She sighed once more.   
  
"Perhaps you're right Pluto." The voice said after a long time. "Hurry and get him. I don't see why Jupiter has to be punished for your mistakes." The voice echoed before it stopped all together.   
  
Pluto stood there surprised. She had served Chronos for a very long time and never did he go back on his punishments or words. She quickly snapped out of it and summoned one of her closest friend to help her get Sage. She was so excited.   
  


~`~`~`~`~`~  


  
Sage, Ryo, Mia and Rowen sat in front of the TV Watching a movie, but Sage's heart was not into it. His mind only thought and concentrated on Lita. He missed her so much, he thought he would actually die from the pain his heart radiated. His friends tried so much to cheer him up but nothing they did worked. All he wanted was Lita. He didn't even know if she was ok or if something happened to her. He hated fate. They always played something on him. His friends did warn him about this four years ago before he started dating Lita and he knew he should have listened but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, her emerald green eye started at him while her brown hair brushed his face. Her peach colored lips was actually inviting him to kiss her.   
  
The last night they spent the night together was very special to him yet the memory was haunting him as well teasing. It played over in his mind repeatedly when he closed his eyes, every touch, hug, and kiss…suddenly, Kento's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned around to see Kento, Cye and Mira walk in the house with grocery shopping. Mira had been visiting a lot lately, ever since she and Cye were going out. He didn't mind her being here; in fact she was fun to be around with. Ryo and Mia were also going out.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kento exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!!! Watching movie." Ryo said as if he was in a trance. Mia rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on his arm. "Ryo."   
  
"It's okay Mia, let him be that way." Kento said pretending to be hurt while he, Mira and Cye sat down on the couches.  
  
Suddenly a ghostly appearance of a man appeared wearing ancient clothing in front of them. All of them gasped when they remembered him. "Anubis!" Ryo yelled.   
  
"Hello Ronins, Mia and Mira. It is nice to see you again." Anubis spoke. "I have come because a friend told me too. I'll show you something." He said before the others could speak. An image of a woman with brown hair and green eyes appeared she wore blue overalls and a pink shirt underneath it. She was brushing her hair and placed it in a loose ponytail. Sage immediately recognized her. "Lita." He whispered. He watched her intently and he could feel something was different around her.   
  
Lita walked down the stairs and stopped on the entrance to the leaving room. There you could see Mina and Ken playing with a little girl that looked no older than four. "Lita come on!" Mina said cheerfully.   
  
They watched as Lita jogged over to them and picked up the girl. She twirled her around once and brought her down laughing. "Mily you ready?" She asked. What came out from the girl's mouth shocked all of them beyond belief. "Yes, mommy." After that they watched as the scene played out before they walked out side. Anubis stopped the image and made it vanished. He turned to look at all of them especially Sage and they were all shocked out of their minds. "What you just saw was a glimpse of the future, precisely in just two hours. The little girl belongs to Lita and Sage. I know that you guys already know that it's her birthday to day…"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry Anubis I thought you said that girl was Sage's." Kento and Ryo said, not believing and still in shock.   
  
"I did." Anubis confirmed   
  
Everyone turned to Sage with incredulous look. "No Way!!!!" They all screamed.   
  
A portal opened up next to Anubis. "You have a chance to wish her happy birthday…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sage ran in the portal.   
  
"Thanks Anuby!!!" Ryo and the others yelled as they went after Sage.  
  
Anubis smiled as he looked at them run through the portal as it closed. "Trista it's done."  
  


~`~`~`~`~  


  
In the temple Raye was sweeping the ground when a portal open right in front of her and suddenly a blur of colors was all she saw before she was knocked down. A surprised cry escaped from her lips. "What the hell???" She screamed angry that she was pushed down because of something. She was already angry because of the event that happened with Trista this morning.   
  
"Sorry Raye I didn't mean it." Sage whispered as he looked down at the raven woman on the floor.  
  
"You should watch where…" Before she could yell at the person the voice registered in her mind and her eyes flew opened looking straight into indigo eyes. "Sage!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "Oh my god what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys couldn't come?" Raye asked when she saw all of them in front of her.   
  
Ryo grinned. "And miss Lita's birth day? No way."   
  
Raye gleamed happily. "Come in, I gotta call the others to tell them the plan is still in action." She walked to her room forgetting about sweeping. The others followed silently while looking at their surrounding. "So where is this place?" Kento asked  
  
"It's a temple, Kento. I run it now." She answered as she slides the door open and walked inside. "I'm a priestess but I still go to school."  
  
"Oh." Came a reply from all of them  
  
Raye called everyone but Lita and told them that the Ronins, Mia and Mira were with her right now and that the plan was still in action. The others meaning Amy, Serena, and Andrew will be coming to her temple to help her set the place up while Mina, and Ken were to get Lita down there without suspicion. Raye turned to Sage with a grin. "And don't we have a surprise for you."  
  
Sage could only smile. He didn't want to tell Raye he already knew so he just kept quiet and patiently waited for Lita to come.  
  


~`~`~`~`~  


  
Lita was in her bedroom brushing out her hair and placed it in a loose ponytail. She wore blue overalls and a pink shirt underneath it. She walked out of her room she shared with her four year old daughter and walked into the leaving room. The site of Ken and Mina playing with Milany her daughter a smile grew on her face, even though she wanted Sage to be here with her so they could take care of their daughter by themselves but she knew that was a dream that would never happen no matter how many times she prayed for it. The thought of Milany not knowing whom her father is or not seeing him brought tears to her eyes. She told Milany about her father all the time she had; at night, morning, nap times anytime.  
  
Mina looked up from her little friend and her now fiancé and her gaze fell on Lita's wet one; she was standing by the entrance of the leaving room. Her smile vanished when she saw the tears in her eyes. When Lita had told them she was pregnant by Sage she was so shocked she couldn't move for five minutes. She had never thought Lita would get herself in this mess without getting married first but she had put all the disappointment way and concentrated in helping her friend. She was happy that Lita was bonded with Sage and they both received a daughter from it. Yes, she felt sorry for her because she had gave up all her dreams to take care of her beautiful daughter yet she was also proud of her. She had placed her self in a mess and she stuck to it, she didn't abandon Milany and she respected that so much. "Lita come on!" She said cheerfully hoping to cheer Lita up a little.   
  
Lita smiled and ran over to Ken and picked up Milany that was in his arms, she twirled her around in the air and brought her back down giggling, she kissed the young girl's cheek and smiled at her. Milany had her father's hair color and it fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were like her mother's a stunning combination. 'Sage if only you knew…you have a beautiful daughter.' She thought.   
  
"Mily you ready?" She asked the little girl as she placed Milany down and helped her wear her jacket.   
  
"Yes, mommy." Her voice was excited and joyful just like a four year old should be, her eyes full of amusement.  
  
Ken stood up from the ground and dusted himself off, looking at Lita he saw a grown woman at a very, very young age. She was turning twenty-one today. He was disappointed that she no longer went to school yet she seemed to have the air of intelligence around her. She was no longer a troublemaker one that starts fights, she held herself in a motherly type of a woman, no more messing around. He was so proud of her. Raising a child is not an easy job to do yet with the help of her friends she raised Milany into a kind and generous sweet girl. The love that radiated from Lita's eyes was unquestionable powerful and sincere. He knew that she loved Milany very much that she would die for the pumpkin.   
  
Lita squat down and buttoned Milany's jacket, she placed a scarf around her neck and tucked it inside her jacket. She giggled when Milany frowned and tried to talk. The scarf was covering her mouth and her voice was muffled. Lita tugged the scarf down a little so her mouth would show. "Better?"   
  
Milany nodded quickly as she beamed. She planted a kiss on her mother's cheek and ran to her room upstairs. Lita stood up and put on her jacket before facing her brother and sister in law. "Okay so why do I have to go to Raye's temple?" She asked suspiciously. Later before Mina and Ken had forced Lita into going into the temple without giving her a straight answer. It's not like she didn't mind going t Raye's place.   
  
Mina giggled while Ken only smiled. "You'll see." He whispered. After he had asked Mina to marry him the two had moved in her house her parents left for her and they asked Lita to come with them. All her friends were in college and had somewhat a part time jobs. Mina for one was a half time model and was pretty well known in Tokyo. Ken had asked Andrew if he could work with him, part time. Serena was an interior designer, shockingly she had put herself together and her IQ now rivaled with Amy's. Amy helped in the hospital she wanted to work in when she was done with her studies. While Raye took on the temple, her grandfather had fell ill and died last summer. With the help of her friends she made it through her grief.   
  
"We better get going, before Raye blows a gasket." Mina whispered as she checked her watch for the time.   
  
"All right," Lita walked towards the stairs. "Mily come down." She called.   
  
Soon they heard a door slam and foot steps running down the hall way towards the stairs. Milany had both hands behind her back as she came down.   
  
"Mily what are you hiding?" Lita asked curious.  
  
"Nothing." Milany quickly said looking like she was just caught with her hands in the cookie jaw. "Can we go to aunty Raye's now?" She asked.   
  


~`~`~`~`~  


  
In the temple, in Raye's room everyone but the four was already there. Cake, food, and refreshments were out on the low table in the middle of the room. Raye was pacing while everyone including Sage and the others was sitting down.   
  
"Do you think Mina and Ken persuaded her to come?" Serena asked worried.   
  
"I hope so." Sage said.   
  
"She will come she has too." Andrew said.   
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps running towards them in the snow and smiled when they heard. "I hope Raye won't be too angry." It was Lita.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ken said  
  
"Mily are you okay?" Mina asked  
  
"Yes aunty."   
  
The door swung open and four people ran in. Lita was overwhelmed when all of them yelled happy birthday. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked directly in indigo eyes that stared at her   
  
Lita stood there everything around her seemed to have stopped when she saw the one man she thought she would never see again. Letting go of Milany's hand she ran to him blinded by her tears. "Sage!" She squealed happily.   
  
Sage braced himself for the impact she was about to make when she threw her self to him and brought forth his arms. Once in his arms he twirled her once and brought her back down laughing. He kissed her softly.   
  
"Sage." Lita whispered as she hugged him. Suddenly she remembered Milany; she turned to her and mentioned her to come to them. Milany suddenly became timid as she obeyed her mother. When she reached her mother she hid behind her mother's long legs. Her green eyes locked gazed with Sage's indigo eyes, slowly she smiled. Lita made her get away from her legs and behind her placing her in front of her. "Come on Mily introduce yourself." Lita said.  
  
"M-my name is Milany Date." She whispered shyly as she stared at the ground.   
  
"She's worst than Amy." Raye whispered to Mina who nodded in agreement. "She sure is but it's understandable." Amy who was a few feet away pretended not to hear what Raye had just said.   
  
Sage looked at the little girl to Lita. He was beyond surprised and shocked that he had a beautiful daughter even though he already knew about it he couldn't help himself when he looked into Milany's eyes they were the exact same eyes as Lita but they had a pinch of blue in them. Once he saw Lita nodded in confirmation that he was a father his smile broadens and he squatted down to look in Milany's eyes that remarkably reminded him of Lita's. "Mily this is your daddy." Lita said to her daughter.   
  
Sage smiled at her and brought out his arms, Milany ran into his arms as she yelled "Daddy!"   
  
Serena smiled a serene and happy smile. Seeing the small family get together made her so happy. She would catch Lita crying once in a while because Sage wasn't there to see Milany or be with her. She looked up at Andrew as she sunk in his embrace; they were to be married nest summer. "Makes wanna have one huh?" she whispered to him.   
  
Andrew nodded slightly as he continued to watch the family in front of him. He looked down at Serena and smiled a charming smile and winked. Serena giggled.  
  
Later in the party Milany was with Amy and Mina who were asking her if she had brought the item she was supposed to bring from their house. When Milany nodded and brought it out of her pocket she handed it to Amy. Amy then place the item in a velvet case and gave it back to Milany. Then Mina had told her to go up to Lita and give it to her. Lita was surprised when Milany had come to her holding a velvet box in her hand. "Mily what's that?" She asked.   
  
"It's for you mommy." Milany said as she brought her hand forward. By now everyone's eyes were on the two girls; one mother one daughter. Lita gasped when she saw the present inside the box. A ring stood shining. A rose identical to her rose earrings was attached to a single silver band. Engraved on it was; "Your daughter thought of this, we wish you the best. Love your friends." Lita looked down at Milany with a bright smile.   
  
"You like mommy?" Milany asked a little shy.  
  
"No, Milany I don't like it," She whispered and Milany seemed hurt by her words while her friends were surprised. "I love it." She finished. Milany lost her hurt look when a bright smile appeared on her face and she threw herself to Lita who was a bit surprised. Suddenly everyone whispered. "Awe how cute."  
  
"Put it on, put it on!" Milany eagerly said and Lita had to laugh at the eagerness her daughter displayed. She placed the ring on and Milany kissed her cheek, she then went to Sage and next to him after pecking his cheek. The party ended a few hours later, everyone was laying on the floor or bed. Milany was sleeping in Serena's arms while her parents were sleeping on the floor in each other's arms. Everyone else was a wake. Mina smiled. "The whole family is sleeping." She whispered. She looked at them.  
  
Mia yawned. "Sleeping sounds so good right now." She whispered as she snuggled in Ryo's arms. "Milany is so cute," She whispered.   
  
"I totally agree with you." Rowen said. "How old is she anyway?"  
  
Serena placed Milany between Lita and Sage and immediately the little pumpkin attached herself to Lita. "She's about four."   
  
Cye smiled while Mira frowned a little. "Is it just me or does everyone feel like something big is about to happen?" She asked.   
  
The room got quiet and everyone nodded as if to confirm what she had asked.  
  
"I feel there is a good thing yet a bad one as well." Raye whispered.   
  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Andrew whispered as he held Serena in his arms.  
  
  
**Author's notes:** Well there you have it! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!   
  
Keiko  



	2. The Attack Begings

**Chapter Two:**The Attack Begins  
  
Lita woke the next morning in her bed. She groaned, 'It was just a dream.' She thought. The way he had kissed her felt so real and his arms around her were so warm she thought he was really there. When she tried to lay on her back she realized something was holding on to her. Her hand reached out for that thing and she noticed it was an arm. 'It wasn't a dream!' Her mind screamed. She turned around and saw Sage there. "Sage." She whispered. Her hand went to his cheek and slowly she caressed it. She didn't want to wake him, but then again she did.  
  
Suddenly Sage's eyes opened, he looked at her and a small smile grew on his face. "Good morning, Lita." He whispered.  
  
Lita smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and moved to hug him. "You too Sage."  
  
"I didn't give you a present." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"You and Milany is enough for a life time. You don't need to give me a present."   
  
Sage grinned as a thought crossed his mind. He suddenly turned taking Lita with him. She yelped in surprised as she hanged on to him. She looked into his laughing eyes and smiled. Sage moved closer to her, his nose touched the end of hers. "But I want too." He whispered. "Marry me, Lita." He watched as her eyes opened fully in surprise as well as tears gathering her eyes. "I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. I want to be able to wake up in the morning by your side. To see you everyday. You're my world Lita, you and Milany." He whispered sincerely.   
  
"Oh Sage," She half sobbed. "I want to wake up by you too. My world is you and Milany. I'd love to be your wife." She said. They both closed their eyes instinctively and kissed. Their first kiss was quick so was the second one. The third was passionate like those in romance novels that girls read and talk about. Lita felt as though she was melting in his arms, a small hmm escaped from her. Sage held her in his arms he loved the way her body fitted his. Lita ran her fingers into his blonde locks; they would have stayed like this for many hours. Unfortunately,  
  
A knock was heard. Lita broke the kiss long enough to say, "Go away."  
  
"Mommy, it's me Milany." A tiny voice said.  
  
Sage hesitated leaving Lita before he stood up and opened the door for Milany. She came running in excitedly as if she had just been handed a brand new doll. "Guess what!!!" She screamed.  
  
Both parents smiled. Sage picked her up and walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You have to guess!" She insisted.  
  
Lita giggled. "Ok---um," She looked Milany over. She still wore her pink nightgown and her blonde hair was placed in a high ponytail. "Mina gave you sweets for breakfast again." She said. She swore, if she left Milany with Mina for to long she would come back and find her daughter fat.  
  
Milany laughed. "Yup but that's not it!" She exclaimed.  
  
It was Sages turn to guess. "It's your birthday?" He grinned.  
  
"No!!" She said while laughing.   
  
"Then what is it Mily?" Lita asked.  
  
"I grew and inch!!!" She proclaimed happily. "Uncle Ken measured my height and he said I grew and inch."  
  
"Oh no!" Lita gasped. "My little girl is all grown up." She looked up at Sage with laughing eyes. He looked at her and they both smiled. "Mily we have something to tell you too." She whispered as she looked at the young girl on Sage's lap.   
  
"Milany---we're getting married." Sage said.  
  
Milany looked at both of them for a moment before a smile broke on her face. "You mean I get a real family, with both of you?" She asked eagerly to know the answer. When she saw them nod she squealed with happiness. "Yay!!!" She hugged Sage tightly and hung on to him.  
  
Sage smiled as he hugged her back. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and he looked at Lita who was smiling at the picture they made.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
  
"No you can't do that." Pluto gasped as she looked at the couple and their daughter. "You can't ask her you'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Trista." Anubis said as he stood by her side. He watched as Sage gave Milany a piggy ride while Lita was giggling as she watched them. "Let them be. If Chronos doesn't want this to happen he wouldn't have let them see each other again, don't you think?" He looked at her.  
  
Trista thought it over and let it sink in before she gave a brief smile. "I guess you're right Anubis."   
  
Anubis looked at her for a while before he turned back to the family. After a while he said. "You should smile more often Trista."   
  
"What?" She turned to look at him but he was already gone. When what he said actually sunk in her cheeks burned. "Was---was he flirting?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Milany ran away from her parents when she saw a snowflake outside. They were in the park, the sky looked clear so they thought they would take Milany out. It had just be gone to snow, flakes falling gently while covering everything on site.   
  
"Milany be careful." Lita called out worried. The ground was slippery.  
  
"Don't worry so much Lita." Sage whispered in her hair as he quickly pecked her head. "She's strong." He continued.   
  
Milany caught the snowflake and ran back to her parents. "I caught it!" She exclaimed. But when she opened her hand to take a peek she frowned. She didn't see it. "Where did it go?" She turned to her mother. "Mommy it's not here." She looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh Milany," Lita said. "It melted."  
  
"Why?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Well," Lita looked at Sage and looked at Milany before she continued. "You see the snow-" Lita was cut off when a scream from farther away was heard both Lita and Sage looked the same direction while Milany clung to her mother's legs. "Sage." Lita whispered  
  
"Call the others Lita I'll check it out." Before Lita said anything Sage was already running way.  
  
Lita quickly moved Milany out of the way when a stampede of humans came there way screaming. She hid behind a tree and knelt on the frozen grass with Milany in her arms. "Mily stay quiet ok?"  
  
Milany quickly nodded. She was scared she didn't know what was happening. She buried her head in her mother's chest.   
  
Lita dug into her pocket jacket and got her communicator out. She pressed the all button and soon all the faces of the inners and knights where on. Each wore a frown. "Lita what's wrong?" Serena asked when she heard screaming in the background.  
  
"You guys I need help. Milany is here with me in the park and I think there's an attack. I don't know where in the park and Sage went alone to find the cause." Her voice was dripping with worry as she told them. "Milany is scared and I can't leave. I need help."  
  
"That's lita." The voice of Kento was heard in the background.  
  
"We'll be right there Li. Keep Milany and yourself not seen until we get there." Ken said before his corner blacked out.   
  
"Mommy." Milany whispered.  
  
Suddenly an explosion behind them sent them ten feet forward. Milany held on to Lita screaming while Lita hung on protectively to her daughter. Her communicator flew from her hands and landed on the frozen lake.  
  
"Lita!!!" All warriors voice was heard screaming her name from the communicator before they all hurried to the park.   
  
**Author's Note:** Soo???? Review! Please????


	3. Jokitsu is back. A death of a warrior???

**Chapter Three: Jokitsu is back. A death of a warrior???**  
  
Knight Jupiter and Venus were the first ones to get there. Followed by the others. The park was empty no living soul could be found until they spotted Lita and Milany hiding behind a knocked down tree. Milany was crying and a bit bruised in her mother's arms but her injuries were nothing compared to Lita's. Lita had shielded her from most of the explosion's creation of harm, so she took most of the beating. Lita's Right arm was bleeding, and bruises and scratches were all over her, blood gushed from a wound on the side of her head by her temple. She looked tired but she still held on to Milany, trying to calm her down. Lita lifted her head and placed it on the tree as they heard her say, "God, Sage where are you?"   
  
"Lita!!!" They called out.  
  
She smiled briefly when she heard their voices and looked towards them. "Guys." Her voice came in a whisper. She handed Milany to Sailor Moon as she tried to stand. Sailor Moon took the crying child in her arms while Knight Jupiter tried to make Lita sit back down so Mercury could look at her injuries, but she refused. "Check Milany first." She whispered as she leaned on the dead tree. She wanted to close her eyes and fall into the darkness but Callisto, Wildfire, Jupiter and Hardrock kept talking to her, trying to keep her awake.   
  
Sailor Moon sung to Milany, whenever she cried she would sing to her and it always worked. Milany fell fast asleep. Her little body exhausted from being thrown ten feet away under her mother's arms. By the time she fell asleep Lita closed her eyes as well not opening them.   
  
"Lita?" Ken whispered but she didn't answer. "Lita!" He screamed it while he shook her. "Open your eyes Lita!"   
  
"Ken." Venus whispered as she watched him. They all grew scared when Lita had refused to open her eyes; Mercury quickly went to Lita's side and analyzed her.   
  
Sage ran back to where he left Lita and Milany after not finding the cause of the attack. He guessed that the person or thin left right after they attack, but why would they attack and leave. It was like a hit and run job but why would anyone do that. When he reached the area he didn't see Lita or Milany at first. Panic ran through his body. He ran closer and called their names. He then saw his friends gathered around something in their armors and Fuku. In Sailor Moon's arms he saw his daughter, but he didn't know if she was sleeping and he doubted she would be sleeping. He only imagined that what his friends were gathered around was Lita. "What happened?" He asked himself as he ran full speed towards them.   
  
Sailor Moon turned around when she saw someone run up to them. "Sage thank god you're ok." She exclaimed in relief.   
  
"What happened??" He yelled worried as he took Milany in his arms.   
  
"Don't wake her. Sailor Moon put her to sleep." Knight Solar whispered. "She's ok."   
  
Sage looked down at his sleeping daughter. He sighed and turned around there he saw an injured Lita. He immediately ran to her and knelt by her side. "Lita?" He whispered.   
  
"We need to get her to a hospital Sage. She's badly wounded." Mercury whispered as she typed on her mini computer. "When the explosion accured she used her body to cover Milany and she received everything the explosion threw. She fell in a coma."  
  
"Oh my god." Everyone whispered after wards.   
  
Hardrock picked Lita up since Sage already had Milany in his arms. As he picked her up he powered down. "Let's go." He said  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"You fool!!!" Jokitsu yelled as he looked down at his minions. "I said to get a message across not to get her killed!"   
  
"M-my Lord, we didn't think the e-explosion was that close to her." On of them spoke with fear as he knelt in front of the throne where Jokitsu sat, well now he was standing. The man had a woman's appearance. Long bluish hair fell in loose curls. Deep blue eyes and pale skin, earrings on both ears making him seem more feminine, and his body was petit.   
  
  
Jokitsu growled. "Haimi!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Yes." A dark voice spoke as the person staid in the shadow.   
  
"You will keep an eye on HIM." He said pointing at the man kneeling down who was pouting. "Every damn place he goes you follow, your now partners. If he goofs up again I'll have your head."   
  
"Yes, my lord."   
  
Jokitsu sat back down, and calmed down. "You both will follow the princess and her friends to the Juuban district hospital. You will report here when you find out her conditions. Also I want you to keep an eye on all of them I don't care how you do it. You may go." He ordered but before they left he added. "Oh and Aya if she dies you can guarantee your death as well."  
  
The man on the floor bowed his head quickly. "Y-yes." He whispered. He stood up and disappeared only to appear in his room. "Now what am I going to do?" He asked.   
  
"How about pulling yourself together?" The same dark voice from before whispered.   
  
Aya quickly turned around startled. He frowned when he saw a man with pale skin, black hair and black eyes stood there with arms crossed leaning on a wall. "I'm not about to die just because my partner can't do anything right."  
  
"Shut up!" He harshly spoke. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well," He whispered as he paused thinking of a plan. "We can appear to the hospital before they arrive and wait in the waiting room pretending to be waiting for a doctor to tell us how our precious cousin is and as we wait we can make friends with at least on of them."  
  
Aya frowned knowing there was a catch. "Spit it out Haimi."  
  
"But we go in as a couple"   
  
"You want us to do what???" Aya screamed. Furious that Haimi would think of something like that. Just because he looked and dressed a bit like a woman does not mean he was gay. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Over my dead body."  
  
"Fine, but if Lita dies he will be coming for you." Right when he was about to disappear Aya broke down.   
  
"Fine, but don't dare try nothing."   
  
"Of course not, I like females idiot. Let's go."   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
**Author's Notes: **Hey!!! Well the chapter is done tell me what you think ok? I know it's short but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Please don't flame because of what happened to Lita, wait until you find out what's going to happen first, THEN if you don't like it you can flame me but not too much ^_^;;;   
  
Bai Bai


	4. Enemy Revealed

**Chapter Four:** Enemy Revealed  
  
When every one had reached the hospital Lita was immediately taken to the emergency department while the others were placed in the waiting room. A nurse gave Sage information papers he needed to fill out for Lita. In the waiting room they met a couple. As they waited for the doctor to come out the couple started conversation with Serena and Mina, slowly they became good friends as they got to know each other.   
  
After a full two hours had passed a short man in a white coat and glasses stepped up and called Sage's name. The blonde man walked up to him quickly clearly worried for Lita. "You can go ahead and see her in room 465b." The man said and everyone smiled and cheered as they thought everything was ok, but Sage remain quiet, knowing everything might not be ok.   
  
"Is there anything else, doctor?" He asked. His grip on Milany tightened.  
  
The man looked right into Sage's eyes as he nodded. "Yes there is one more thing. If she wakes up, she might not be able to…"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Pluto looked on in the image in front of her a bit sad. Although she knew what was going to happen in the end just watching the present was painful. She looked at the devastation on Sage's face and the horror on Milany's when the doctor had told them, everyone immediately quieted down. Tears streamed down on all of their faces as they sat and stood there in shock. Pluto had to turn off the image; she didn't like to see others suffer especially her friends. "This will change everything." She whispered. 'I wish you luck Lita.' She silently said. "I should tell the princess about Jokitsu."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"What?" Mira asked as she stood up. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ken asked as he quickly wiped his tears from his eyes and hastily stood up.   
  
The doctor shook his head. He hated giving out bad news. "I'm not joking. If she wakes up she will stay here for a good six month, for therapy, and if we see any improvements she will be allowed to go home." He took out his pager as it vibrated. "I'm sorry, I'm needed in the operating room." He bowed before he left.   
  
Sage took a step forward before he ran down the halls with Milany in his arms looking for the room Lita was in. He could barely hear the other's footsteps behind him as he concentrated on finding Lita.  
  
The couple in the waiting room stood up. The man looked at the woman and simply said. "Pray." Before he vanished to report to Jokitsu.  
  
Aya growled in frustration and fear as he followed his new partner unwillingly.   
  
When Sage finally reached the room he stood there frozen, his eyes were wide in surprise and shock. The others quickly gathered round him and gasped. "Oh my god." Rowen whispered.  
  
Sage set Milany down and she ran to her mother who was on the bed motionless. A machine to help her breath was on one side of the bed; by it side was an IV (is that how you spell it? Iv?). On the others side was a transfusion. Tubes that were hooked to the machine were in her nose while needles hooked to both transfusion and IV was attached to both arms. Her legs were wrapped in casts, while her head was bandaged. You could see blood seeping through the newly worn bandage. While her right lower arm was put in a cast. There was a monitor that shows her heart rate. With every beat it beep.   
  
"Mommy!" Milany cried as she reached the bed. She was too short to reach her mother so she collapsed on the ground and cried. Every time she cried she had her mother pick her up and tell her everything was ok, but now it didn't happen. She felt strong arms pick her up and smelling the sent of her father she buried her face in his chest and cried harder. "Why won't mommy wake up?" She asked.   
  
"I don't know." Sage whispered back. He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want to worry her about Lita.   
  
Serena and Mia pushed everyone out to let the family be alone for a while. Sage swallowed his tears as he tried to calm Milany down. After a while he succeeded and Milany fell asleep. He carefully set her down on one of the chairs and walked up to Lita. He stared at the monitor for a while before he looked down at her. The first thing that came out of his mouth surprised even him. "Idiot." He whispered he reached to brush her hair from her face. "You should have transformed, it would have protected you from most of the danger. Now you might not…you might…" He closed his eyes trying hard not to let the tears fall. "You might die, leaving Milany, me and your friends behind. And if you wake up you have a chance of not being able to not use your legs anymore."   
  
He laced his fingers with hers and sighed. "Lita please wake up." He whispered and kissed her temple on her head. "I'll stay with you for a while."   
  
He pulled up a chair and sat on it. He kept his eyes on Lita and Milany.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Are you sure Haimi?" Jokitsu asked. He was in his room in front of the mirror topless. He has three scars on his body, two on his chest and one on his neck he was staring at them for a while. With ever passing minute the anger in him was growing until he had to release it. Right when he threw his fist to the mirror Haimi had appeared. Haimi was surprised but reframed form saying something. He had reported what he had learned from the doctor and their 'friends'.   
  
Haimi bowed his head as he repeated. "Yes my lord." He whispered.   
  
Jokitsu stayed quiet for a while. If what he was saying was true then he would have to delay his plans until she would wake up or be able to walk again the bad thing was he didn't know when that would be. Sighing he made a decision. "I want you to keep an eye on them. Don't attack until I say so."  
  
"Yes." Haimi whispered once more.  
  
"And try and keep that good for nothing minion out of my site." Jokitsu spoke harshly. "He will die if I see him."  
  
Haimi smirked a small smirk as he bowed and left.   
  
Jokitsu turned back to the mirror he had shattered with his fist, which was now dripping, with his dark blood. His reflection was everywhere small, and big. He touched all three scars one by one before turning around and grabbed a blue vest on his bed and put it on. "Zeus I'll make you pay through your daughter. You will pay for what you have done even in death." He silently promised before he vanished.   
  
Haimi appeared in his room not surprised to see Aya there. He laughed a little before he sat on a chair by a wall. Aya glared at him. "Don't look at me like that." He said amused.  
  
"Oh shut up and tell me what he said." Aya spoke as he played with his hair.  
  
Haimi looked at him with an eyebrow up. "Are you sure you're straight?" He whispered uncertain, but immediately changed the subject as he received a glare for Aya. "Ahem, well he said that he better not see you at all or he will kill you and we are to watch over them until he says we can strike."   
  
Aya frowned deeply. "Oh my god! You mess up just once and he wants to kill you." He exclaimed. "The bastard." He added in a whisper.  
  
"I'll set up an apartment and everything a human needs to live up. I'll be back shortly." Haimi said before he left.  
  
Aya sighed.   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Serena was in her room. School was finished and she had gone to the hospital to visit Lita, she was still in the coma and looked like she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. She saw Sage there; he and Milany were visiting as well. She stayed there for a while before she went home and started her homework. She dropped her pencil on the low table in the middle of her room and sighed as she folded her arms on the surface of the table and on top of her homework. She rested her head on them as her mind wondered to Lita. She had placed Milany before her. She protected her and now because of that she might lose her life. Lita had come a long away since she was 17 years old. She was so proud of her.   
  
Lita had taught her how to cook even though the odds were against them but she had not refused the challenge like others would. She had also thought her how to fight. They shared secrets with each other. Ever since Lita had come back they were inseparable. Tears whelmed up in her eyes as she went back to the thought she might lose her best friend. "W-Who could have done that?" She whispered her voice hoarse from the emotions behind it. She stood up slowly and sat on the edge of her bed. Leaning over she buried her head in her arms that were folded on the tip of her knees. "Who would do this?" She repeated. "New enemy? Old? What?" She whispered on the edge of tears.   
  
She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up her eyes grew wider. "Pluto." She whispered.  
  
"Princess, come with me." Pluto the guardian of time whispered.   
  
Serena nodded and stood up.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Raye, Amy, Rowen and Kento came out of the Hospital after paying their visit to Lita. Days had passed by since the accident and still no one had a clue who was behind the attack, not even Amy. Lita still refused to come out of her state. Everyone was so worried about her. Milany wouldn't smile as much as she use to when her mother was around. Everyone as somehow changed.   
  
"Are we suppose to meet the others in that crown?" Kento asked.   
  
"Yea, Serena said she had something to tell all of us." Amy whispered.   
  
"Alright,"   
  
"So how long are you guys staying?" Raye asked curious.  
  
Kento looked at her with a smile. "Why so anxious to get rid of us?" He teased.   
  
Raye blushed. She was cut off guard by his teasing. "Of course not, I…I was just wondering."  
  
Rowen chuckled. "Don't worry Raye Kento's just teasing." He assured her, he then sighed. "It doesn't look like we'll be going anytime soon. Sage won't leave until he knows Lita will be ok again."  
  
Amy nodded in agreement. "Who ever did this will pay dearly."  
  
"You can say that again." Kento whispered as he pounded his fist into his hand. Once they reached the crown the guys' let the girls go in first before they went in. In they saw Mina, Ken, Ryo, Mia, Mira, Cye and Andrew. "Hey where's Serena?" Amy asked   
  
"Right behind you." A new voice whispered.   
  
Everyone looked behind and saw Serena in school uniform. "Sorry I kept you guys." She whispered as she walked up to them. "I found something quite interesting. Actually Pluto did."   
  
Ken frowned. "What is it?"   
  
Serena looked around to see if anyone was listening, still not satisfied she signaled him or her to follow her to an alley. "Jokitsu is back. And I know he was the one responsible he and his two minions that are on known."  
  
"What!" Everyone yelled surprise and shocked not to mention fear ran through their bodies.   
  
"Wait a second who is he?" Kento asked. He couldn't recall a Jokitsu when they were battling Takiru or his minions. "I don't think we ever saw him." He added, as he looked thoughtful for a change.  
  
Raye frowned. "His right."  
  
"Jokitsu is the older brother of Takiru. The one that was behind everything." Serena informed. "That's all Pluto told me."   
  
"Looks like we have to keep an eye on Lita." Mina whispered. "Who's going to tell Sage?" She asked.  
  
Everyone turned quiet. They didn't want to tell Sage but they knew he had to know. Rowen looked at all of them and said, "I will. I'm the closest one to him. I'll tell him."   
  
"I'll do a fire reading to get more information." Raye told them.   
  
"Alright." Amy replied. "It doesn't look like there's anything else to do."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right. All we can do is wait until he strikes first." Ryo said a bit angry.  
  
"I suggest we continue doing whatever we usually do and meet at Raye's temple when she finds something." Mira suggested.  
  
And everyone nodded.  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sage stepped out of the house he was now sharing with Ken and Mina. He wore a thick Jacket Ken had loaned him looking back he yelled, "Milany come on!" He heard the footsteps of Milany's small feet and smiled. She ran up to him all dressed for the cold winter was making and with a tootsie roll sticking out of her mouth. He rolled his eyes with the thought of Mina grinning. "Thanks a lot mina!" He yelled and before he closed the door he heard Mina say, "You're welcome!" He laughed and took Milany's hand. "So Milany tell me about yourself?" He asked her as they started walking. He had realized the other night that he had no clue what his daughter was like.   
  
Milany looked up at him with a bright smile. "I'm four!" She exclaimed. Her out burst made Sage chuckle. "I love candy, anything sweet. I also like it when mommy sings to me when I'm hurt, worried and when I'm sleepy." She said. "My birthday is um---on---August 22? Yea!" She giggled.   
  
"Do you like to read?" He asked her.  
  
Milany frowned a bit. "Mommy is teaching me how to read. She says it's very important."  
  
Sage was really impressed with the way she could speak almost perfectly. Some kids find it hard and at her age they don't really know how to announce words right. 'Lita you did a good job.' He thought as he smiled at his angel while she continued to talk a mile a minute. Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts when Milany tugged on his arm eagerly as she said. "Daddy, daddy look!" She pointed at something.  
  
Sage looked forward where Milany was pointing and smiled when he say Amy and Rowen. It seemed that Amy was showing Rowen around and from the constant look Rowen gave Amy he knew he had taken interest in her. Amy looked away from Rowen blushing when she caught him staring and she saw Sage grinning at her and saw Milany. Smiling brightly she waved at both of them. Rowen turned to look up and nodded his head at his close friend and smiling at the little blonde holding his hand.  
  
"You too are beginning to grow on each other." Rowen commented once Sage and Milany reached them. "Everywhere I see sage I see Milany."   
  
Sage only smiled. "So what are you guys up too?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.   
  
Amy picked up Milany while Rowen and Sage were talking after she had answered. When she heard Rowen sounding serious all of a sudden she knew he was telling Sage about Jokitsu and she took Milany into a clothe store in front of the men she didn't want Milany to hear them. She wondered whom were they going to fight when they had Milany to take care off? "Mily isn't this cute?" She asked as she pulled out a small dress fit for Milany as they were in the kid's section. The dress was green and hand a picture of mini mouse her back to them as she looked over her shoulder winking.  
  
Milany smiled from ear to ear as she nodded quickly. "Yes Aunty!"   
  
Amy giggled as took Milany to the counter with the dress. When she took the bag containing the dress from the cashier Sage entered with Rowen behind him. Amy couldn't tell if he was angry, worried or anything like that he looked happy when Milany ran into his arms. 'I guess he doesn't want Milany worried.' She thought.  
  
"Sage here." Amy said as she gave him the bag.   
  
"Thank you Amy you shouldn't have." He replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We are meeting in Raye's temple tonight be there ok?" She said hopefully Sage caught the message and he did.  
  
"Mily did you tell her thank you?" Sage asked   
  
Milany shook her head no a little ashamed she didn't, she turned to face Amy still in her father's arms and bowed her head, "Thank you Amy."  
  
Amy smiled a gentled smile. "It's nothing Mily next time we can go shopping together and you can pick out whatever you like, alright?" She asked.   
  
Milany smiled brightly and nodded. Sage and Rowen laughed. "Lita wasn't exaggerating when she told me you guys were spoiling her." Sage said as he finished his laughter.   
  
Amy blushed at what Sage had said. "Gomen."   
  
He shook his head as he closed his eyes, blonde hair following his every move. He opened his eyes and for once Amy knew why Lita had fallen for him. He was very handsome. With that thought she blushed brightly.   
  
Rowen sighed. "It's getting late Amy shall we get going?" He asked the blue hair woman. "I'll see you tonight Sage." He said over his shoulder as both of them left the store. Sage looked down at Milany and smiled. "Shall we go visit Lita?" He asked.   
  
Milany nodded excited she would see her mother. They walked towards the hospital talking about one another and learning about each other.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Aya walked down the street of Tokyo. He did not like the idea of living in the same world as the humans he wanted to go back to where he lived and served his lord but he knew death only met him there. So he was forced to stay here and looked at the senshi from a distance with Haimi. Haimi. The name rang through his head. Haimi had all the reasons to hate him even kill him but he didn't. It seemed that he didn't care of the dangers towards himself if him, Aya, would make another mistake. This made him wonder if they were friends. But if they were friends why would he have suggested to go pretending they were a couple in public. Was it because he looked like a girl? He didn't know. He was shoved out of his thoughts when someone yelled his name. He looked up and saw Serena running down to meet him. He quickly realized that she thought of him as a female friend. Soon she was standing by his side smiling at him. "Hey Aya! What are you doing?" She asked  
  
Aya forced a smile that appeared real. He wanted to be alone. "Oh nothing Serena. How's your friend?" He noticed the smile vanished from her face and was replaced by a frown.   
  
"We don't know how she is." Serena whispered as she looked down at the ground as they continued walking. "It doesn't look like she will come out of the coma any time soon. Sage is so worried and I feel so bad about her daughter."   
  
At hearing the report Aya felt extremely guilty for what reasons he didn't know. He is their enemy yet he felt sorry for what he had down. He smiled down at her and said. "Don't worry Serena. After what I hear about your friend, she'll be fine. She's strong." He said as if trying to convince himself.  
  
Serena's smile broadens. "I know, Lita is a strong person, she'll come out of it as healthy than ever."   
  
Aya had to smile at her hopefulness. She had noticed her to be very cheerful when things weren't so serious and he pitied her for being Sailor Moon knowing he and Haimi would have to kill them in the end.   
  
"Hey where's your boyfriend? You two look so perfect for each other." She spoke with a smile.   
  
Aya suppressed his laughter at what she had said only if she knew he was a man and Haimi and him were not going out. "I don't know he's probably doing guy stuff."  
  
"Oh really?" Asked a new voice behind them. Both turned to meet Haimi. He had to change his features a little so he could not cause suspicion. His hair was still long but his skin was darker almost tan like and his eyes were now blue.   
  
"Hey Haimi." Serena greeted him with a smile.   
  
"Hello Serena. I'm sorry but I have to steal Aya now." He said as he grabbed Aya's hand. "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh no, I have a date anyway. Bye!" She said as she took off running.  
  
Making sure she was out of site Aya wrench his hand away from Haimi's and glared at him. He was surprised when Haimi glared back at him ten folds. "What were you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Talking. Is that a crime now." Aya retorted.   
  
"Don't get too close get it."  
  
Aya only nodded.   
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took soooooo long I had SAT 9 the whole of last week!   



	5. Sage's Doubts. Outers come in

Hey!!! Got to tell you ages here, hehehe  
  
Michelle-25  
Amara-25  
Hotaru-20  
Mako-21  
Seiiche-22  
  
**Chapter Five: **Sage's Doubts. Outers come in  
  
It was nighttime and everyone was at the temple including Milany although she was sleeping on Raye's bed while the rest of them were in the sacred fire room. Raye sat in front of the fire deep in concentration. The ronins and Mira, and Mia had no clue what she was doing but stayed quiet as the others waited patiently. Suddenly the fire rose higher and blazed out scaring the ronins and the girls while the senshi and knights just looked on. An image appeared in the fire. The image was a man completely dressed in black appeared in the fire. His black hair fell to his shoulders like silk and his red eyes gleamed with evil.  
  
::meanwhile::  
  
In the hospital Lita's monitor began to beep really fast. Faster than normal, the air to her longs was getting low, her hand moved as it clenched the sheets. "Sa---ge." She shocked out. R.N.s and Doctors suddenly surrounded her.  
  
Sage yelled in pain suddenly as he doubled over clenching his heart. Everyone was startled by the sudden yell and they all crowed him asking what was wrong. Sage could feel his heart beat rising faster and faster. Abruptly he remembered Pluto's words four years ago; "you have to share your life with her-that means you two are forever bonded, when she actually dies you die also it goes reversed too." He shut his eyes closed as his knees and arms couldn't hold his body any more he suddenly heard a faint voice. "Sa---ge." It was Lita. "Lita." He whispered. He was pulled out of his body and he found himself floating nude. Around him were stars shining their own special light. All trace of pain he had felt a second ago was gone. "What happened?" He asked out loud. "Where am I?"  
  
"Sage?" A familiar voice was heard. Quickly he looked up straight ahead of him he was surprised when he saw Lita. She was also nude. "Lita?"  
  
Lita came closer to him until they each stood mere inches from each other. "Yea. It's me. Where are we?" She asked.  
  
Sage immediately took her in his arms as warm tears fell from his eyes. "Lita I thought I would never see you again. What happened?"   
  
Lita returned his hug. "The last thing I know is that I'm in this dark place and I encounter a mirror version of myself even though we looked a like we had nothing in common. She stood for death. We fought I was so tired that a gave up and suddenly I'm here."  
  
Sage thought over what she said and pulled back, looking into her eyes he spoke firmly. "Lita go back now."  
  
Lita's eyes grew wide with shock. "W-what?"  
  
"Don't you see? That battle you were fighting was a battle for your life. If you win you live if you lose---"  
  
"I die." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"And so will I." He said to her. "You have to go back."  
  
"Wait what do you mean so will you?" She asked confused.   
  
"I'll tell you later when you wake up. But please go back---and win. If we both die Milany will be left alone. Go."  
  
"Sage." She whispered. Still greatly confused. She nodded and reached to cup his face with her hand. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too." He leaned in and covered her lips with his. The kiss lasted for a whiled before both of them pulled away. "Go." He whispered to her as his forehead rested on hers. Lita pulled away and nodded. She stretched herself a little so she could be as tall as him, and kissed him on his forehead before she disappeared. Sage suddenly felt he was being pulled back.   
  
Sage's eyes flew open to see he had been placed on his back and concerned eyes of all his friends looked down at him. "Where?" He started out.   
  
"Sage what happened?" Kento asked worriedly.   
  
Sage looked like he as lost for a moment before everything registered back and he sat up abruptly while clutching his heart. "Lita." He whispered. Gaining confused look all around. "Sage what are talking about?" Cye asked worried.   
  
Sage sighed as he ran his hands through his blonde locks. He turned to face them and began telling them about bonding with Lita and the consequences. Everyone looked absolutely horrified at the thought of losing two instead of one. He then told them of what happened just moments ago.  
  
"You saw her?" Ken asked.  
  
The blonde nodded as he stared at the worried brother. "She seems to be fine." He whispered looking away. "If anything happens to both of us, you guys promise you'll take care of Milany for us."   
  
"What???" Everyone yelled surprised at the sudden saying. "Nothing will happen to any of you so stop---" Mina started.   
  
"Mina get serious." Sage snapped. "You know as well as I know that Lita might not come out of that coma, which means I will BE going as well." He shut up when she took a step back when he harshly spoke to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just worried, and frustrated, and confused I don't know what to do anymore." He buried his face in his hands hiding his tears for his friends. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Rowen he looked up only a surprise met him. It was Mia instead. She was kneeling on one knee and a reassuring smile graced her face as she stared at him. "Sage don't worry everything will work out soon and for the better. You'll see."   
  
Sage just cried. Releasing all the pain, worry, anger, helplessness, hopelessness and torment he had been feeling ever since Lita was in the hospital. He felt Mia's arms encircled him but he paid no mind to it. Everyone bit back their lips as they heard Sages cries. The door suddenly sung open revealing the outer senshi. They looked at everyone in there with sadden eyes when they realized what Pluto had told them was true. "We came as soon as we heard." Amara said as she walked up to them. Jupiter was considered an outer senshi but she had stayed with the princess. The outers and Jupiter were extremely close.   
  
"We went to the hospital before we came here." Michelle said.   
  
Sage stopped crying when he realized unfamiliar faces were around him. A tall blonde woman with a boyish haircut, a woman with aqua hair and a teenager with black hair. The teen continued. "We saw nurses and doctors in her room we staid until they came out two hours later. It looks like she's stable for now."   
  
"Hotaru!" Serena yelled.   
  
"Amara."  
  
"Michelle."  
  
"Trista told us everything princess." Amara said as she hugged her. She looked at the strangers and stared at the one on the floor for a while. "Sage?" She asked and received a nod from the blonde still in Mia's hold. Amara turned away after seen the man that brought all the trouble well she thought so. "You are to blame for all this. Even your friends told you to stay clear from Lita. If she dies I'll personally make you regret even laying a finger on her." She whispered harshly.  
  
"Amara!" All the inners yelled surprised while Hotaru, and Michelle stood there just watching. The ronins and Mira, and Mia looked in shock at what she had just said. Sage's mind screamed that she was right. He should have never gone out with her. But another part of him said he was wrong to think so, unfortunately his mind won. "Y-you're right." He whispered but loud enough to collect gasps from his friends. "I should have staid away, I shouldn't have touched her and she wouldn't have quit school, Milany wouldn't be born and everything would have went back to normal." He whispered. Not looking into any ones eyes. Apart of him couldn't believe what he was saying.   
  
"Sage, what are you saying?" Ryo asked angry at his friend for agreeing with this person that had just accused him for everything bad that had happened to Lita. "None of it was your fault!" He yelled.   
  
"Daddy?" A small sleepy voice was heard in everyone's ear as Milany walked in rubbing her eyes. She walked up to her father who was still on his knees and frowned when he didn't look up at her. "Daddy what's wrong?"   
  
Amara sneered at the sight. She picked Milany up; the girl gave a startled cry and looked frightened at the woman who picked her up. "Hey what are you doing?! Put her down." Ken yelled. Enraged at Amara who was walking towards the door and Sage who did nothing to get his daughter back.  
  
"We'll take care of her until Lita wakes up." Amara said before leaving with Michelle and Hotaru. They could hear Milany crying for her father before the silence came gathering around them. Serena with angry tear stained face walked up to Sage and slapped him as heard as she could. "How could you?" She asked. "You wouldn't even fight for your daughter, how could you?!" She repeated in a scream. "What will Lita think when she found out that YOU couldn't even fight to keep your daughter with you. You are a coward!" She screamed at him.   
  
Sage looked down at the ground not daring to look at the princess's eyes.   
  
"Self pity won't work now. Pull yourself together and go get your daughter back! Lita would never forgive you if you don't and neither will I."  
  
Sage had had enough. He clutched his head as he screamed. "Enough!!!" He looked up at Serena with anger. "Just shut up! What do you know anyway! You don't feel the constant fear and pain growing inside you every day. Fear and pain of loosing the one you love and fear of taking care of a child by yourself. You have your love right there standing right next to you!" He screamed pointing at Andrew. "You don't know what kind of agony runs through my body so back the hell off!" He stood up hastily and ran out.   
  
"Sage." Mira whispered talking for the first time since she had arrived in the temple. She had to admit that she didn't know what was going on in Sage's mind or body but she did know that he had to work it out by himself. And when he does she knew he would fight for Milany and Lita with everything he has. "Take your time." She whispered to the long time gone friend. She felt Cye's arms around her waist and she sighed. If she was in Sage's shoes she knew without doubt she wouldn't have made it this far.   
  
"Let's go look for him." Kento said.  
  
"No." Andrew said. "Leave him be he'll come when he's ready." He added.   
  
Ryo closed his eyes helpless and he opened them he whispered, "Damn."   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sage ran blindly into the night. Oh how much he hated himself when he heard Milany's cries. He had just sat there listening. "I'm so sorry Milany." He whispered into the night air. He found himself in the park. "I need time alone. I need to clear my head, and you have your father's word I'll get you back. You'll be safe with them."  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
On the road Hotaru held the sleeping Milany in her arms as she was seated in the back seat of Amara's car. Milany had cried herself to sleep. She had been taken away from her father by strangers and could do nothing but cry. So she cried and cried until she had fallen asleep. Hotaru and Michelle felt sorry for her even Amara had felt sorry for her.   
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Michelle asked as she turned in her seat to look at the five year old. "You came out strong Amara."   
  
The tall blonde kept quiet. She stole a glance at Milany through the inner mirror of her car in front of her and a small smile grew on her face. "She looks like Lita." She whispered before a frown sketched on her face replacing the smile at the mention of her friend.   
  
"She sure does." Michelle agreed and sat back in her seat facing forward. Her hand went to her hair to keep it from her face as a gust of wind blew from her right side.  
  
"The winds are ill." Amara whispered while her foot pressed the gas pedal, making the car speed up. "Jupiter is the planet in between the inners and outers." She whispered into the night air.  
  
"She's one of us, she just staid with the inners to help guard the princess. One of us had to stay." Michelle said.  
  
"She just chose too."  
  
"Because she is the senshi of protection, and strength---mysterious senshi of all, future queen of the restored Jupiter after the rebirth of the earth. She has powers stronger than any of us put together she almost rivals our princess." Hotaru whispered and gained the attention of the others too. "And because of this the enemy is now after her if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"They have been after our princess for so long I guess they have gotten tired of it." Michelle said. She giggled finding it very amusing. They have been after their princess and they now learned they couldn't get her after so many have died. And now they move to the second most powerful, Jupiter. "I don't blame them."  
  
"Hmph…I can." Amara replied harshly as she glared. "If Lita dies they will all pay."  
  
Hotaru looked at Milany in her arms and sighed. "We are going to need you Mily-chan." She whispered so only Milany could hear.  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
In the hospital where Lita was kept, she laid in bed still fighting for her life. The stars shined their brightest, but they seem to be radiating a warning signs. By Lita's right side Jokitsu appeared and immediately Lita unconsciously frowned.  
  
"Princess so good to see you again." He whispered. He reached his hand to touch her face but before he could Lita turned her face away and Jokitsu took his hand away. "Even in a coma you still fight me." He turned towards the door as he felt someone coming. "You'll see me again." He whispered before he vanished.   
  
The door opened and a nurse came in with a clipboard in her hands. She had long Brown hair and green eyes. She looked at her clipboard as she walked over to Lita.   
  
"Mako!" A voice whispered.   
  
The nurse turned around and saw her friend walking towards her and noticed him frowning. "I swear Mako." He shook his head. "I fell sorry for all your patients."  
  
"What?" She asked him confused.   
  
"You forgot the blood for her transfusion." He answered her as he handed her the package.  
  
"Oh yea," She grinned sheepishly. "Thanks." She turned to the transfusion and replaced it with the empty one. "She has enough IV for the rest of the night. Her breathing looks fine and the doctors said they might take it off tomorrow."  
  
"What about her bones?" The man asked.   
  
"They appear to be healing, but she still refuses to come out of the coma and the doctors are worried that she won't make it. She almost died a few hours ago." Mako sighed as she brushed her hair from her face.   
  
"Do you know anything about her?" The man spoke. He had dark blue eyes and Black hair. "She's been here for about two weeks. I hate to see people like this."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be a nurse, Seiiche." Mako giggled as she looked at him. She turned back to look at Lita and sighed. "I peaked in her file. She's twenty-one, just turned it two weeks ago too. Her name is Lita Kino, fiancée to Sage Date and has a daughter about five."  
  
Seiiche whistled. "She looks young to have a kid."   
  
"Yea." She sighed. "We better get going. We don't want to get in trouble."   
  
"Of course." Seiiche replied and turned to leave followed by Mako. Mako stepped out of the room and before she closed the door behind her she looked back at Lita. "Good luck Lita." She whispered and closed the door.   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Why don't you just give it to them?" Anubis asked Pluto as he watched the scene from the hospital. "They need to know."  
  
Pluto sighed. "I don't think so Anubis. If I do crystal Tokyo will be more altered than it already is. I really don't heed the headache right now." She said. "Let time play on and we'll see what happens."  
  
"If you say so, but wouldn't you want to know if you had a sister somewhere? I know I would." He whispered before he vanished.   
  
"Yes I would." She answered after a while. "Chronos what should I do?"  
  
**Author's Note:** Hey I know I took forever but deal ok. I'm like sooo busy I don't think I like it. I hardly have time for my stories and sites because of school and home and work so yea.   
  
Review please. I need to know if someone is still reading this.  
  



	6. Awakening

**Chapter Six: **Awakening  
  
About two weeks passed and January was here. Every thing had been quiet ever since the incident at the temple. Serena had gone up to him over four times in the weeks to apologize for her behavior but Sage wasn't talking to anyone. It's not that he was angry he just needed space and time to clear his mind. Serena and Raye had gone to Amara's place and discussed on how they had acted in the temple. Calling it uncalled for and that they didn't have to take Milany away like that. Amara apologized to her princess and said that she would give Milany back to Sage if he came and got her by himself.   
  
There were no changes in Lita yet except for all her bruises and injuries were healed well all except for fracture to her back, and held a great threat on her ever walking again. Her friends would visit her every day, some at the same time and others at different times. Even Milany got to see her mother once in a while. She was no longer scared of the people who stole her away from her father in fact she was close to them especially Hotaru. She would ask them when her father would come and get her and they would always answered soon.  
  
Haimi and Aya kept close eye on all of them and Haimi would report in once in a while when they would find something interesting to tell their lord. Jokitsu on the other hand was getting annoyed and impatient but he restrained himself, telling himself that his patience would award him. Aya was having a hard time with Haimi. It seemed that everywhere he went he followed. Like he was making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Haimi on the other hand was enjoying the effects he had on Aya. He silently laughed whenever he would blow up in anger because of him. He made sure that Aya wouldn't get himself attached to any of the enemy especially Serena.   
  
"Sage!" Mina and Raye yelled as they saw the blonde man walking across the street for them. He turned around and smiled at them. They made their way to him carefully crossing the street. "Where are you going?" Mina asked with a smile.  
  
"I was looking for one of you guys so you could tell me where my daughter is." He explained.  
  
"It's about time you get her!" Raye yelled at him, but she was smiling.   
  
"Yea I know, I just had to get my mind in order and now that I have I can fight for both the women that are dear to me." He said. "After I get Milany back I'm going to see Lita."  
  
"We could go with you if you want?"   
  
Sage shook his head. "No that's okay. I just need one of you to point the way."   
  
Raye nodded understanding his motives. He planed to show Amara that he was a good father and a loyal boyfriend that would do anything for his girls. She told him where to go and watched as he walked away from them after waving good-bye. "Amara please behave." She whispered.  
  
Mina nodded in agreement, "and Sage we wish you luck."  
  
~*~  
  
Sage looked at the big house in front of him in awe as he walked up to the gates. His attention was pulled away from the mansion and towards a girl he longed to see. She was chasing after an older girl that he had met two weeks ago. He smiled when he saw his baby's smiling face as she laughed.   
  
Milany was having fun trying to catch the bigger and taller girl but her legs were too small yet she seemed not to care. Hotaru had come to her asking if she wanted to play hide and seek with her. Milany had found her in the bushes but failed to tag her. Haruka and Michelle were watching standing on a patio with amusement. Something snapped in Amara as she sensed someone here with them. Turning towards the gate she saw Sage step in and closed the gate behind him. She glared at him fiercely. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To get what belongs with me." Came back a reply that made the two girls stop playing and an aqua haired woman turn her head towards him. All three outers watched as Milany ran into his arms while she yelled daddy. The blonde man looked at Amara firmly, yet kindly. "I thank you for keeping your promise," He paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "But if you ever try anything like this again you will regret it." Turning his back away from them he started walking away with Milany in his arms waving at them.   
  
"Wait!" Amara yelled.  
  
Sage stopped but did not turn around.   
  
"You can't take her away like that! How can we even trust you would take care of her?" Amara snapped.  
  
Sage turned side ways and looked at them. "You don't," He said bluntly. "She is mine, and she'll always be my child nothing can keep me away from her nor Lita." With that said he left them.   
  
Amara looked at where he used to be and a small smile crossed her face. "We'll see about that, Halo." She whispered. "We'll see how strong you are against the enemies."  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo opened the door to the room Lita was staying in. He had decided to go for a walk alone and somehow ended up there. He sighed when he saw Lita on the bed. The breathing machine and IV wasn't there anymore. He also noticed a woman in the room as well. "Miss?"  
  
The woman by the bed turned around and gasped. Her emerald green eyes stared into his blue ones. "I'm sorry." She whispered as if she did something bad.   
  
Ryo looked at her suspicious and looked at Lita. He was surprised that she almost looked exactly like Lita. But she had shorter hair and a beauty mark on her right cheek. "Why did you say sorry?"   
  
The woman blinked. "I don't know." She grinned sheepishly. "I'm Makoto. I'm Lita's nurse. I just came to check on her."   
  
"Is she all right?" He asked concerned.   
  
Makoto smiled at him. "As far as I know she's doing well except---"  
  
"Except what?" Ryo asked   
  
"I heard the doctors talking and I'm not really suppose to tell you but oh well." She shrugged. "Well, You see as already know she might not walk again, but the doctors said that since she's healing pretty fast she will only stay here for two more weeks after she wakes up."   
  
Ryo smiled at the part when she would only stay two weeks instead of six months, but he was scared because of her not walking anymore.  
  
"Oh I have to go check on my other patient. I hope I'll see you again sir." She bowed and walked out of the room.   
  
Ryo silently walked up to Lita and looked down at her, she almost looked like she was sleeping if it wasn't for the needle in her arm that was connected to the transfusion. "Lita." He sighed as he brought his hand to her face, caressing her cheeks slightly. Turning he grabbed a chair from a far wall and dragged it to the side of Lita's bed. Sitting on it he watched her.   
  
An hour passed and he sighed. Looking at his watch he stood up to leave but froze when he heard a small grunt. He turned to the bed and saw Lita's head turn to her left and he immediately ran to her side. "Lita!" He exclaimed hoping for the best that she would open her eyes. He watched as her fingers moved and her eyebrows nit together. "Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled as he ran out the room and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry---Sage!" Ryo shouted happy to see him with Milany.   
  
"Ryo what's wrong?" He asked concerned.   
  
The raven haired man shook his head as a huge smile was brought to his lips. "Nothing Sage nothing is wrong. I think Lita's waking up! I have to look for a doctor."   
  
Almost at the exact time Sage and Ryo ran in different direction. Sage set Milany down once he entered the room and stared at the woman on the bed. Her eyes half opened. Milany smiled ear to ear as she saw her mother looking at her. "Mommy!" The four-year-old girl cried out as she ran to her mother. "Mi-Mily."   
  
Milany jumped repeatedly trying to reach her mother but the bed was to damn tall for her liking. She was suddenly hosted up by strong arms and placed in the bed. She immediately hugged her mother as she cried allowing floods of tears running down her face. "Mommy I missed you so much."   
  
Lita smiled down at her as she placed one arm around her waist. "Shh, don't cry Mily." She whispered. She looked up at Sage and smiled at him. He returned it as he placed his hand on her forehead and brought it down to her hair. "Hey you." He whispered  
  
"Hey." Lita replied back with a slight smile. She closed her eyes when Sage leaned in and kissed her forehead. She winced in pain when Milany sat on her legs. Sage noticed and picked up Milany and noticed the relief flow from her face. Suddenly the door opened and four people came in. Ryo was one of them. Seiiche, Mako and the doctor that had announced the news to them the first time they got to the hospital walked in. Ryo walked towards Sage and smiled down at Lita who returned it. She looked around and noticed the others weren't here. As if reading her mind Ryo said, "The others are on their way."  
  
"Excuse us but we need to see miss Kino alone please." The doctor announced cutting on there conversation.   
  
Sage and Ryo nodded. Sage kissed her lightly before all three of them left. Mako, and Seiiche heard Milany ask why they were leaving mommy before the door closed.   
  
"Miss Kino can you please tell me what you're feeling right now?" The doctor asked as he stood in front of her and took out a pen and his clipboard in hand.  
  
"My back hurts and I can't really feel my legs." She whispered. "I feel sore, dizzy and I have a huge migraine." Suddenly she became a little afraid when she looked at the man that frowned at what she said. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I need you to take an x-ray on your legs and back area, before I can tell you anything. Tomorrow morning I'll have Seiiche and Mako take you down there. We'll take the transfusion off later. All I can say now is get some rest."   
  
"Okay." She whispered and watched as they left.   
  
"Mako I want you to keep an eye on her." The doctor spoke as he closed the door. "You will help do the therapy since you are almost a doctor you will take charge on that."  
  
"Yes." Mako spoke excitedly and Seiiche shook his head at her display of a kid just receiving a candy.  
  
"What time do you want us to take her to the x-ray room?" Seiiche asked.  
  
"I'll make an appointment for her at 7:30 am. I want these done quickly so we know what we need to do."   
  
"Yes." Both Seiiche and Mako walked away passing Sage, Ryo and Milany. They had heard everything and walked up to the doctor that stood in front of the door jotting something down. "Sir?" Ryo called to him.  
  
The doctor looked up at them as he put his pen in his breast pocket of the white coat. "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Actually you can," Before Ryo could finish. A voice cut him of. "I see them here!" He shook his head out of amusement. 'Mina will be Mina.' He turned to face them and said, "Sage you talk to him. I'll get the others." He saw the blonde father nod and left to gather the coming people that he knew.   
  
"Ryo." Mia whispered as she hugged him. "What was the thing you wanted to talk to us about?"   
  
"Come on I'll show you." He walked over to the door with the others following him a bit confused. They all saw Sage holding Milany and talking to the doctor. They all gasped when they entered the room. Lita lay there looking at the ceiling. "I was wondering when you guys would show up." She spoke to them in a slight amusing voice and lowered her head to look at them.  
"Lita!!!" Serena, Mina, Kento and everyone else yelled in surprise and joy. "Oh my god! Don't ever do this to us anymore!" Serena said as she cried and rushed over to Lita's side and soon after wards everyone crowed around her.   
  
The day went by fast for everyone. The senshi knights and Ronin had to leave. They all said they're good night to Lita before they left leaving her behind with sage. Mina had took the sleeping Milany with her and Ken to their home. Sage walked up to her bed standing by her side. "How are you really feeling Lita?"   
  
The young woman sighed in pain. "Every part of me is sore." She whispered. "But my back really hurts." She added in a whisper. "Sage I'm scared. I'm so scared." She spoke with a voice that clearly said that she was about to cry.   
  
Sage took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips as he kissed it. "Lita…" He began  
  
"What were you talking about when we were in that p-place? If I die you die?"  
  
Sage sighed. "Remember when we were fighting Takiru five years ago?" He watched as she nodded. "Well, Pluto pulled me out of it she gave me a choice. I could bond my life, my soul with you. Meaning if you die I die."  
  
"Why did you---do that?" She whispered  
  
"Because I was loosing you. I didn't want to lose you." He whispered in her ear.   
  
Lita's eyes started to feel heavy. "Sage c-can you tell me a story please?" She whispered  
  
Sage smiled at her and took a seat by her side. His hand went to play with her now limp hair as he began. "Let's see. One day a man who lived with his friends came out of his room looking for his keys and went to ask one of his friends where it was, but he was caught off by a bright light and a scream. Fearing, he and the others ran to where the scream and light came from and immediately stopped when he saw the prettiest woman in his life. Even though this woman appeared to be an innocent she really wasn't. In her hands she could control lightning and storms. She was brave loving and so much more. This man found himself the luckiest man in the world…" He stopped when he realized Lita was sleeping. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaning back in his chair.  
  
The door slowly closed and Mako smiled at Seiiche. "That was cute." She whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Jokitsu, I have been told by Aya that the princess has woken up." Haimi announced as he knelt in front of his lord.   
  
Jokitsu turned around immediately as he heard his minion. "Is this information correct?"  
  
"Yes my lord. She had woken up this afternoon. Aya said that tomorrow they are doing something called x-ray to her to see what is wrong with her back." He spoke. "We should attack now my lord. They won't expect it and it would be a great opportunity to capture the princess."  
  
"No, what good is she if she can't walk?" He asked as he turned around to face the window he had been staring at. "We wait until she shows some signs of walking."  
  
"And what if she doesn't?"  
  
"Kill her and her family."  
  
"It shall be done." Haimi spoke before vanishing  
  
Jokitsu sighed. "I hope for your sake Lita that you will walk again."  
  
~*~  
  
"So?" Aya asked as he sensed Haimi's presence in their apartment.   
  
"We have to wait for the princess to walk again." Haimi reported as he sat on one of the couches in front of Aya and leaned on it.   
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"We kill her and her family."   
  
Aya sighed and leaned on his couch. "So be it."  
  
  
**Author's note:** I'm sorry it took sooooo long but I've been lazy and I couldn't think of anything. I know this chapter was boring but I had nothing else to give. School is wearing me out. Bai


	7. The Unexpected

**Chapter Seven:** The unexpected   
  
Another month had gone by and Lita had been meeting Mako every time she would come in. Lita spinal problem was steadily worsening as her emotions of everything was unstable causing her great stress. Lita had never liked being weak and when she was she hated herself for it. Crying almost three times a week. Crying because she was still in the hospital after so many months, crying cause her spinal cord won't let her walk, and crying because she missed her family. She would get visit from everyone especially Sage but it wasn't enough. She wanted to stand on her own and run into his arms once more. She wanted to use her legs so bad that it hurt her to even think about it, or to see anyone walking.   
  
Lita looked at the door as she heard it open. She smiled when she saw Mako come in. "Hey Mako!" She said with a smile.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked the brunette on the bed.   
  
"I want to walk again."   
  
Mako smiled sadly at her close friend. They would meet each other every time they could. They had grown fond of each other as well. "Don't worry Lita."  
  
Just then Lita's doctor walked in. "Hello, Lita! I'm glad you're awake. Mako here will be helping you regain some mobility." He turned to Mako. "You take care of her now."   
  
"Yes doctor." Mako smiled brilliantly and watched the doctor off to see another patient.   
  
Lita looked at Mako with a bright smile before she squealed in happiness. She was going to walk again. She was so excited.   
  
Mako helped Lita into the wheel chair and pushed her out of the room. As they rolled out they spotted Sage and Milany coming by. Milany had flowers in her hand while her other hand was held by Sage. The little girl smiled brilliantly as she looked at her mother heading towards her. "Mommy!" She screamed happy as she ran to her.   
  
"Oh my baby." Lita whispered. Mako had stopped wheeling her and Milany stopped running. She brought out her arms out with the flowers in her hand and said. "For you!!!"   
  
Both Lita and Mako giggled at her bubbly manner. "Thank you." Lita said as she took the flowers from her daughter. She slowly looked up when Sage stopped in front of her. She blushed when he gave her a charming smile. "Hey."   
  
Sage chuckled a little. "Hello Li, Mako-chan." He greeted both women. He leaned down and kissed Lita on the mouth.   
  
Mako blushed and looked away. She spotted Seiiche and waved at him. By the time he came to her Sage and Lita separated. "Shall we go?"   
  
Lita and Mako were getting more and more chances in meeting each other more often. They had grew almost inseparable, onlookers could thought that they were actually sisters, by the way they acted and looked but the two girls and friends knew better.   
  
Lita was becoming so frustrated as her progress went fast then slow. One cheerful day would result in two steps, but the next day she wouldn't even be able to take one because of the strain from the first day.  
  
Lita looked at Sage as he was across the room from her holing Milany in his arms with Mako and Seiiche. She was supposed to walk across towards them. Unknown to them Aya and Haimi were watching.   
  
Lita slowly got down from bed and set her feet on the cold ground and winced. Steadying herself she looked back at them, she could see Sage encouraging her with his eyes telling her she could do it while Mako encourage with gestures. Lita giggled at her manners. She suddenly set a determined look on her face and slowly she took her first step. Happy with than she took another. She felt as if she was a baby learning how to walk.   
  
She took another step and another. Suddenly she fell. She lay there unable to stand up. Sage ran to her as quickly as he could, "Lita." He called out.   
  
"Mommy?" Milany asked as she saw tears in Lita's eyes as she was set down.   
  
"Sage I can't do it anymore." She whispered as cried. Her frustration had gone off the roof and she didn't feel like trying anymore. What was the point if you weren't going to walk again? Mako and Seiiche stood back feeling it wasn't right to interfere.   
  
Sage frowned at her. "Lita get up." He said a bit harsh. "Get up and try again. You can do it."   
  
"No I can't" She insisted as more tears fell to her cheeks. "It hurts so much."  
  
Sage looked down at her and at Milany at his sided and back at Lita. "Lita life is pain, you have to get use to it." He spoke clearly. "You just don't give up. You fight for it, you should know this Lita more than I do, now get up." He said as he got up. "Come on where is the woman I met four years ago? A woman filled with pride, strength and joy."  
  
Lita lay there for a while before she put all her will together and slowly she began to stand. Once she stood straight on her shaky legs she walked slowly towards him until she was in his arms. "Sage." Her legs gave out and she fell asleep as she was in his arms from the exhaustion. Sage looked down at her and smiled at her. "You did it Lita." He whispered in a very soft voice. He kissed her forehead as he picked her up and placed her in her bed. Picked Milany up who looked at him worried. "Don't worry she'll be fine." He assured her. Looking at Seiiche and Mako he bowed slightly. "Please when Lita wakes up tell her I'll be back later." Once he received nods he turned around and walked towards the door. Without knowing he passed through Haimi and froze as he sensed a familiar yet dangerous odor. He narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room. Haimi and Aya sighed in relief. "You baka." Aya sneered before he vanished followed by Haimi.   
  
It's been days and Lita had gotten worse. She couldn't even move from her bed. Sage and everyone else had been extremely worried. Jokitsu was more than happy when he had heard that Lita might be able to walk again but when he had heard Jupiter to had fallen ill his anger blew up. He looked at his minions that he had thrown across the room. "You find away to get her to walk or I'll have both of your necks!!!" He yelled enraged.   
  
Still on the ground Haimi nodded before he vanish followed by Aya.   
  
Everyone was in Lita's room as she slept. Sage had told them what he had felt and Raye insisted on them to check it out. She didn't want to too take a chance on Lita's life. "Sage are you sure this is where you felt it?" Amy asked as she typed on her mini computer while Raye was meditating. The raven opened her eyes. "Sage was right." She said. "Something evil was here."  
  
"What do we do?" Serena asked.  
  
As soon as her said that the door burst open throwing Raye back. She braced her self for the fall. "Gotcha." A voice whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes to look into Kento's eyes. "T-thank you."  
  
Kento set her down. "Don't mention it." He winked at her.   
  
"Raye are you alright?" Serena asked worried.   
  
"Yes," The raven beauty whispered as she narrowed her eyes as her pen appeared in her hand. Seeing this Serena understood perfectly.  
  
"You guys are pathetic!" A familiar voice spoke from behind them "You're wide open. I could have killed all of you before you knew what was happening."   
  
"Haimi!" Mina exclaimed as she saw her friend with Aya by Lita's bed holding a blade to the unexpecting brunette.   
  
"Get away from her!" Sage snarled as his orb appeared.   
  
"Don't try it or she gets it." Haimi said as he pressed the blade to Lita's throat. That woke her up. She gasped in surprise as she saw the blade by her throat. "Shhh, princess I wouldn't want to hurt you."   
  
"H-how do you know?" Andrew asked in shock.  
  
"Sailor moon I know you have the power to heal with the silver crystal. You have five seconds to do it before you can say by to the Jovian here." Haimi said as he looked at the blonde.  
  
"Aya what's going on?" Serena asked as she looked at the man.   
  
Aya looked away from her. "Just do what he says Serena, princess."  
  
"What's going on in here?" Mako asked as she ran in. "Lita!"  
  
"It' s known of you damn business human!" Haimi swung his arm at her and Mako was sent back.   
  
"Mako!" Lita, Sage and Ryo yelled.   
  
"Come on princess." Haimi impatiently said to Serena as he pressed the dagger to Lita's throat.  
  
"But I don't know what it might do to her." Serena argued. "I've never tried it on humans with no evil in them."  
  
"We'll just have to take that choice." Haimi growled.   
  
Serena took a step back surprised at his harshness. She was torn between Hurting Lita and her friends and from Haimi's demands. Slowly she brought out her moon wand and places the silver crystal in it. "Alright, alright I'll do it. Just don't hurt her." She began to glow and when the glow vanish princess Serenity stood where Serena once was.   
  
~*~  
  
Images passed through her mind as she began to glow green. "Sister." She looked up from where she laid to see princess serenity hold up the crystal. "Don't." she whispered and vanished. She appeared by Lita's side. "Serenity don't!" She yelled.   
  
Quickly serenity stopped her attack. "Mako?"   
  
Everyone looked at her shocked and surprised. The Jupiter sigil flashed on her forehead. Narrowing her eyes she looked at Haimi dangerously. "Get the hell away from my little sister!" She screamed and blasted Haimi back. He looked at her surprised. "Aya lets go." He whispered before he vanished.   
  
"Aya." Mia whispered  
  
"I'm sorry." He said before he vanished.   
  
Suddenly Lita glowed green as Mako touched her. Her own sigil glowing bright. As Mako healed her she gave back the memories of her and their parents in the millennium. "What's happening?" Rowen asked as he watched in awe.   
  
"I…I don't know." Ken whispered then suddenly it hit him. His memories came rushing back. When he opened his eyes he looked at both his sisters. "Lita, Mako." He whispered.   
  
As the two women stopped glowing they looked at each other with bright smile. "Mako-chan."   
  
"Sorry I took so long." She whispered.   
  
"Lita?" Sage whispered confused as the others.   
  
The woman in bed jumped out of bed and ran into his arms. Everyone but Mako, and Ken looked at Lita surprised. "You can walk!!!" They all screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"You did the right thing Pluto." Anubis said as he appeared.  
  
"I hope so, my friend. I sure hope so."  



	8. Lita Comes Home

**Chapter Eight:** Lita goes home  
  
Everyone looked at Mako, and Lita surprised and shocked well except for Ken.   
  
"Lita you can walk?" Sage whispered as he hugged her tightly. "I was so worried." He whispered to her but more softly for her only to hear. Lita who had buried her face in his chest allowed the silent tears to fall. She was so happy that she couldn't help shedding tears.   
  
Serena looked at her friend with a smile and turned to face Mako and asked the question almost everyone was asking. "Who are you?"  
  
Mako looked up from Ken's embrace to meet the eyes of Minako, she could see slight confusion, and hurt in them. She then turned to Serena and with a mental command she closed the door and all the windows. They all gasped as the looked around. "How did you do that!?" Mina and Raye yelled.  
  
"Not so loud." She spoke. "WE can all do it. You just have remember."  
  
Before anyone else says anything Ken spoke. "To answer your question Serena. This is Makoto Kino, my little sister and Lita's older twin."  
  
"What!!!" Everyone but the three yelled and Lita winced, as Sage's voice was a little too loud.   
  
"Its nice to see you all again." Mako spoke.  
  
"I always knew you guys looked too much a like to be just friends." Kento and Ryo spoke.   
  
"Why didn't you let Serena heal Mak-I mean Lita?" Raye asked.   
  
Makoto smiled at her mistake. "Because using the crystal on us Jovian is deadly. The crystal drains us of our powers and life force. That is why we use the emerald crystal instead. The emerald crystal is just like the silver crystal but it could also destroy, but you see the emerald was lost in the fight with Beryl after our mother send us to the future."  
  
The room got silent as they tried to swallow the information until Lita decided to kill the silence. "Where's Milany?"  
  
"She's with the outer senshi and Cye is with her." Rowen answered.   
  
"I want to see her." She said.   
  
"But Lita you can't get out of this hospital." Mira spoke.   
  
"I don't care." She turned to Sage. "Please."   
  
"Lita Mira's right, they would think something is odd if you just get up and leave." Sage said.  
  
"Then I won't. One of you can go." She pleaded.   
  
"Lita."  
  
"Please Sage!" She pleaded and gave him the puppy eyes. With those eyes looking straight at him he broke. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll be back." With that he walked out and everyone laughed.  
  
Giggling Lita ran to her bed and sat on it and a few seconds later Seiiche came in. "I knew I would find you here!" He exclaimed. "Hey guys."   
  
"What is it Seiiche?"   
  
"The doctor wants to see you. He wants a full report on Lita so I hope you have it." He looked at her a bit crossed.   
  
Mako threw her hands up in the air. "I got it! Geez, you have no faith in me at all."   
  
Seiiche smiled. "Of course I do." He turned to Lita who was giggling. "Do you need anything Lita?"   
  
"Huh?" She stopped laughing. "Um no what I need is on her way here." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Ok then, Mako and I will be leaving." With that he left the room. Mako smiled at everyone before she ran out.  
  
"Lita, I'm really sorry but I need to go to my classes." Amy spoke.   
  
"It's ok." The brunette said.   
  
"Actually we all do." Ken said. He kissed her forehead and left with Mina who turned and said. "We'll see you soon Lita."   
  
The brunette was left alone with the rest of the ronins. They talked about everything and nothing until Sage arrived with Milany, Cye and the outers.   
  
"Mommy!" Milany yelled happy to see her mother.  
  
Lita got off the bed and picked her up. "Mily what have you been eating?" She asked the girl in her arms as she noticed she wasn't that light anymore.   
  
"Mina!" She exclaimed and giggled.   
  
Lita looked at Sage accusingly. "Are you trying to make her grow fat?"  
  
"What???" Sage yelled surprised. "It's not my fault. Mina sneaks sweets to her when I'm not watching."  
  
"I was only kidding." She laughed  
  
"Looks like what halo said are true." Amara said as she and the outers looked at Lita.   
  
The brunette looked at them with a bright smile. "It's been so long!" they hugged her.   
  
Cye came up to her and kissed her forehead gaining a surprise look from Lita. "I'm glade you're ok, now to get you out of here." He laughed.   
  
Lita giggled.   
  
The next day the doctor had came to visit her. He had received Mako's folder containing the progress on Lita and was surprised when he read she could walk around taking 20 steps before she crashed. He wanted to see it for himself but he was too busy yesterday. "Lita." He spoke as he came in. He saw her lying on her bed reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him. "Dr. Hishino." She whispered.   
  
"Hello. I'm here to test you on your walking skills. Do you think you can do it?" He asked her.   
  
Lita nodded. "Where should I begin?"   
  
"Why don't you walk towards me."  
  
Lita nodded and got out of bed slowly. She carefully she walked towards the doctor and smiled when she reached him. He looked surprised because he was standing by the door that was across from the bed. "Do your legs hurt?"  
  
"No doctor."   
  
"Could you walk around?"  
  
Lita did just that and the doctor looked at her as she did. "Doesn't look like you need to stay here anymore."  
  
~*~  
  
Sage called everyone to the Hikawa Temple. Of course everyone came. Everyone was talking of all and nothing when Sage stepped in with the outers to everyone's surprise. "Hey guys." He simply said.  
  
"Sage what's going on?" Ryo asked as he eyed the outers.   
  
"Yea, why did we have to gather at the temple." Mina asked  
  
"You guys ask too many questions." Amara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Those were only two questions. Amara." Kento spoke angrily.   
  
"I came to show you something." Sage spoke quickly before anyone got hurt.  
  
"Where is it?" Serena asked curiously.   
  
"Right here." Smiled Sage as he took Lita's hand and pulled the brunette in. Lita smirked when she saw their faces. "I'm back."  
  
"Lita!!!"  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, please tell me what you think. Thats all, bai!!!  
  
  



	9. The Truth Come's With A Surprise

Chapter 9:The Truth Come's With A Surprise.****

"Lita you're back!" Mina gasped as she stood up and rushed towards Lita. Soon everyone joined in except Sage and the outers. Serena was holding Milany when Lita came before she went to her she placed her on Raye's bed. After the welcome back hugs Amara pulled Lita away. "Lita we can't keep hiding this. You have to tell them."

"But." 

"You must, princess." Michelle insisted.

When lita looked at her still doubtful Amara narrowed her eyes. "Lita." She insisted.

Lita turned around to see everyone settled down. Raye, Mina, Amy, and Serena sat around the small table while Ken, Andrew, and Rowen sat on the bed in front of the Sleeping Milany. Kento, Cye, and Ryo sat behind the scouts While the guardians Sage and the outers stood behind her. She looked at the people in front of her she had grown to love a bit nervous. She ran her hand through her bangs.

Mina frowned when she noticed the nervousness on Lita's face. She also noticed the separation between them. She looked around her and noticed that her friends had noticed too. "Lita?" She called as she looked at her friend. "Is there something wrong?"

Silence reigned for a while before Lita actually spoke. "Um, actually there is." She looked back at Amara when she received a nod she turned back. "There's something you need to know." 

Everyone except the people around Lita looked at her puzzled. "Lita what are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Princess." Amara spoke. "As you know there are two sets of senshi, inners and outers."

"Yea so?" Raye asked a bit annoyed. She wished they would just get to the point and why was Lita standing with the outers? 

Mia looked at them. "Well, what you don't know is that in every set of senshi there is a leader and a princess that is very important. Just like you Serena."

"The original planets in order are Mercury, Mars, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto." Michelle paused. "If you haven't caught on yet Jupiter is in the middle."

"What are you guys talking about? What does that have to do with anything?" Kento asked confused and irritated. 

Amara glared at him once again. "You ask too many questions." She spoke a little harsh.

"Jupiter was always knows as an outer planet not an inner." Hotaru softly spoke and right to the point. 

The room was quiet, as everyone looked at Lita speechless. The silence was killed when the priestess of the temple gave an outburst of anger that surprised everyone and woke Milany. "You must be joking?!"

Milany sat up from bed and noticed the tension in the room she started crying not knowing what else to do. Lita and Sage turned to Milany almost immediately. Lita quickly went to Milany and picked her up. "Shhh, Mily." She whispered. Lita kissed the girl's cheek and smiled at her. "Mommy is here."

"Mommy." Milany wrapped her arms around Lita's neck as lita stood in front of the senshi again. She looked at her friends. "No, Raye it's not a joke. It was all planed before I joined you guys. Don't you ever notice why the outers help serena or me more than you guys?" She paused "I'm the leader of the outer senshi, from the middle planet and known as the mysterious senshi of all. The future queen of Jupiter. I'm sorry." 

"You…you're sorry?" Raye asked angry. "How could you? Lita you should have told us." 

Lita looked at her with an almost blank face, which surprised them, not to mention scared them. "Raye, you would have done the same thing so don't dare raise your voice at me." She whispered coldly surprising everyone but the outers, and her guardians who had already saw her like this in the millennium. Their princess was usually quiet and didn't liked to be bothered she was kind to everyone. She was cold to people who dared not to take her seriously or just pissed her off. "I did it for one reason alone. You needed the extra help to keep Serenity safe. The queen came to us on Pluto one day. We were in the training room. She asked if one of us would help. Neptune agreed but I intervene. I agreed to go. Thinking it was more reasonable because I was closer to the inners by the order of the planets. I became one of you but I did not lose my roll being the leader. When I'm not around Pluto takes my place and since Pluto is always gone Amara takes our place. I told them to treat me like an inner senshi when I'm around you." She sighed. "I'm sorry for lying to you all these years but I had to do it." 

"And now that we know, what are you going to do?" Ken asked in a whispered. He remembered this. But the memories were vague.

Lita sighed. "I'm taking back my position but that doesn't mean we can't work together as one group." She suggested. "Or be friends. I really don't know why you all detest the outers. They have a mission like you guys do."

Silence took over the room for a long time. No one knew what to do or say. Lita sighed disappointedly. "If you can't then so be it. Let's go." She looked at them while the outers and her guardians began to file out. When she was about to step out of Raye's room Serena called to her. "Lita wait." She stood up and smiled at the brunette who turned to look at her. She slowly walked to her friend and raised her hand. "Lets join." 

Lita smiled brightly at serena and took her hand. "Thanks." 

"Why don't we go shopping later?" Mina suggested and looked at everyone. "We ALL go. It'll be fun." 

Lita smiled. "Maybe." She turned to leave.

"Lita meet us at four by the mall. Bring everyone!" Amy yelled at the departing brunette. 

"I will. Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder before she turned her attention towards the senshi. "Let's go."

~*~

In the outer's home. Everyone was resting and doing their own thing. Amara was seating on a chair in the pool house as Michelle swam. The tomboy had a lot on her mind. Mostly Lita and her daughter were on her mind. At this moment she didn't care about anything else. "What are we going to do?" She asked her lover as she slumped more in her chair. 

Michelle continued to swim as if she didn't hear Amara. "We need to keep an eye on both of them. I'm afraid for her safety." She stopped swimming when a thought came to her mind. "Has Mi-chan showed any signs of her having any powers?" She asked the blonde. 

Amara shrugged. "Both her parents have the power of weather and lightning. And I think Halo has some powers with mind reading or something like that."

Michelle sighed. "You know Amara. Sage has a name why don't you use it?"

"Just because Lita loves him doesn't mean I have to like him. I still believe he started this mess."

"You are wrong Amara." Michelle stopped her as she got out of the water. "You can't only blame him for falling in love with her. It's not his fault. Pluto is the one that placed her there. She must had have a good reason too and we will respect that." She looked at her lover crossly. "Amara, some times you're so one-minded." She sighed. "Look they both love each other and they have a child. A beautiful one. We can't just go up to her and say you can't see this man anymore. She is our leader and Mako-chan belongs with the inners. Its as simple as that."

"Then why hasn't Mako-chan gone back with them?" 

Michelle smiled. "We both know that answer Amara. She doesn't want to fight. She's the only one that didn't take her destiny."

"Well, I disagree with her on that. She just can't say know." Amara spoke harshly.

"Yet you almost did." The aqua-haired woman said. "We all had choices we chose to fight she didn't. But that does not mean she won't." 

Amara looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"She'll have to change her mind for this battle Amara. Cause we're going to need everyone."

~*~

Hotaru and Milany ran down the stairs once there they saw Lita and Mia talking seriously as the stood in front of the stairs. "NO! I won't involve her in this Mia so drop it." 

Milany looked at her mother confused. "Mommy?"

Both women seem to jump as the little girl spoke. They both turned to her and Lita smiled. "Lani what is it?" 

Mia looked at Hotaru while Lita and Milany were talking and the two stared at each other eyes. Hotaru nodded and Mia walked away. 

"Mommy, Hotaru gave me a lamp. Do you want to see it?" Milany asked cheerfully. 

Lita smiled. "Not right now honey. We have to go to the mall right now, ok?" She gently spoke. "We're going to see Daddy and the others."

Milany's smile grew bigger before she ran off to get her shoes. Lita looked up at Hotaru and smiled slightly. "Thank you for taking care of her. She seems to be found of you a lot."

"It's my pleasure Princess." Hotaru replied. As she saw Lita turning away. She quickly held her hand. "I must speak with you in private."

Lita only nodded and they both walked up to Hotaru's room. Lita smiled. "I see you haven't changed. Do you still collect them?"

"I still do." The younger woman said. "But this not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to talk about Milany."

Lita narrowed her eyes. "I won't put her in this."

"Lita the day she was born was the day she was apart of everything. You can't keep her from her destiny. You have to let her choose Lita." Hotaru spoke softly. "We all have had this happen, we all chose let your daughter have that same freedom to decide."

Lita looked at her. "I'll talk to Sage about this and if she shows any signs of it or if Sage approves then AND only then we will approach her, but if she doesn't and he don't I don't want you or anyone coming near her with that subject. I will keep her safe."

"Yes, but please consider it."

Lita nodded hesitantly. "I will. You have my word."

Hotaru smiled. 

Lita sighed as she lost her seriousness. "Oh Hotaru. What happened? We all use to be so close." Lita sighed as she sat on the bed. "What happened?"

"Princess, I'm afraid the time we spent apart was great. We all changed therefore we're not as what we use to be." Hotaru said wisely as she sat next to Lita. "But I do want to be your best friend again Lita."

Lita looked up at her. "You'll always be my best friend Hotaru." She smiled. "Always."

Hotaru smiled brightly and threw herself in Lita's arms. "Great." She exclaimed. 

Lita smiled down at her and encircled her arms around her. 

~*~

Aya and Haimi knelt down in front of Jokitsu as he paced in front of them pissed off. "I gave you two direct orders!" He yelled. "I said when Lita could walk or was awake I wanted her here. Isn't that what I said?" He asked them. "Of course it was I was there when I SAID IT!!!" He yelled as he threw both men to the far wall with his powers. 

Aya and Haimi yelled in pain as they hit the wall with a dangerous speed. They both fell to the ground in great pain as they gasped. 

"I don't except failures and I have giving you two way to many chances. I will kill both of you if you fail me again!" He yelled at them. "I want that troublesome princess here now! If you can't get her, get her daughter!"

"Y-yes my…my lord." Haimi chocked out in pain before he vanished followed by Aya. 

~*~

"Pluto Anubis." Chronos called the two warriors. When he knew he got their attention he continued, "The true test is to come for all of them but mostly Sage and Lita. If they fail you know what to do."

"Yes." Both warriors said as they nodded. 

"And Pluto don't interfere this time." 

Pluto lowered her head in shame. "Yes chronos. You have my word." 

"I know I do." Was all he said before he left. 

Pluto sighed. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Anubis smiling down at her. "Don't worry I'll stay with you." He whispered

Pluto smiled. "I would like that." 

**Author's note:** I'm REALLY sorry I took so long!!!!! Please tell me what you think. 


	10. Uncertainty

Chapter 10: Uncertainty

"Where are they?" Serena asked worried as she began to pace the ground in front of the mall and the inners and Ronins. "They should be here by now." 

Mina sighed a bit sad. "Maybe she isn't coming after all. Knowing the outers you wouldn't be surprised."

Before any could speak they heard an angry voice and looked up to see Lita glaring at a smirking Amara. "I'm never getting in a car with you ever again! I told you to slow down five times. Five times!" She lifted her hand up at Amara's face. 

"Sorry princess." The tall blonde said with an amused grin. "But you, yourself said you didn't want to be late."

Lita intensified her glare. "Don't try to pull that crap Amara." 

Amara only smiled. "Like I said, sorry princess."

Michelle, Hotaru and Milany giggled as they watched the two women. Milany turned to look up when something caught her eyes. They grew wide with joy as they landed on her father. She quickly let go of her mother's hand, which caused Lita to look at her little girl, before running towards him. "Daddy!"

Amara almost immediately narrowed here eyes in anger as she watched the blond man pick up his daughter. She still held everything against him and wasn't going to change her mind, ever. 

Lita's smile slowly disappeared as looked at the father and daughter, who were now busy talking. Well it was more like Milany talking and Sage listening closely with a smile on his face. A sudden thought crossed her mind as she watched them. Sage was going to leave. She knew it. They both came from different world and he couldn't stay here. She knew he was going to leave. Then why did she accept his proposal? She was only putting her self in trouble. And she knew Milany was already attached to Sage. She would be broken hearted when her father would leave. She didn't want to see that. Maybe it was better off staying away from each other. 

As the group reached the inners, Lita's smile was back. "So what's up?" She asked. 

"Well, let's go shopping!" Serena spoke as she giggled. 

Everyone nodded. Sage who sensed something wrong with Lita placed Milany down and watched as she ran to Ken who was walking towards the building. As Lita was going to pass him he grabbed her arm telling her to stop. Amara seeing this frowned and stood her grounds refusing to leave to the dismay of Michelle. 

Sage ignored her and turned Lita around to face him. His eyes gazed into hers worriedly before actually speaking. "What's wrong Lita?"

The brunette shook her head slowly. "Nothing is Sage let's just go." She told him. 

Sage looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Lita I know you. Something's wrong, but if you don't want to say then its ok. Just know that I'll be here if you need me ok?"

Lita immediately pulled way from him as if touching her burned her. "No you won't Sage."

"What?" The blond man asked surprised. As he looked at Amara and Michelle he knew they didn't know what was happening. "What are you talking about? Of course I will."

"No you won't Sage." Lita repeated. "Remember this is not your world. You can't stay here. You'll be leaving I know it and I…Milany will be heartbroken…" Before she could say any more her eyes narrowed and she quickly turned around. She had felt something evil a few seconds ago and knew what was going to take place in a few minutes. 

"Lita?" Michelle called to the brunette confused. 

"Get ready." Lita whispered and almost immediately the two outers had their pens in there hands. 

~*~

Mako dropped her clipboard as a shock went through her body. Her smile that she had giving to Seiiche disappeared into a frown. 'Can't they ever stop!' Her mind yelled in anger as she referred to the threat that was now attacking her sister. 

Seiiche frowned worried as he looked at Mako. They were talking when all of the sudden she had dropped her clipboard and lost her smile that he loved seeing. "Mako-chan?" 

The brunette looked up at the man in front of her. "Seiiche please cover for me okay? I need to go." She pleaded before running away.

"But where are you going?" He asked her but she didn't stop. "Mako!"

~*~

Raye looked behind her, as she felt something not right. Something was wrong and she knew it. Quickly she turned around and ran back to where they last stood. 

"Raye!!!" Serena yelled as she looked at her friend. 

"Hurry! I feel something evil." Raye yelled over her shoulder as she kept running.

~*~

"Pluto don't forget." Chronos' voice could be heard. 

"I won't." She whispered as she and Anubis watched the scene play. 'You have my word.'

~*~

Mako reached the mall breathing a bit hard. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the fight. She saw Haimi and Aya hovering over them as they watched the four youma's they had created attack the senshi and Ronins before vanishing. 

Mako slid into the shadows silently never leaving her eyes off of the battle. She watched as three of the youmas were destroyed. There was only one left. She could see that they were growing tired and she could feel that Jupiter's mind was not on the battle but on something else. She just hoped that she wasn't too distracted to fight. She would not interfere, and if she did it was only she had too. 

~*~

Mercury, Torrent, Strata, and Sailor moon dropped to the ground after hitting a wall behind them. To everyone's surprise the Haimi and Aya had came from nowhere and immediately started attacking without hesitation. They had barely any time to transform. 

Jupiter's mind was only on her daughter. She had told her to go hide but she didn't know where she was. Fear gripped her tightly. She turned to see where Sage was this was a mistake. One of the youma's that Haimi had created attacked her sending her flying and landing hard on the ground. 

"Jupiter!" Mars and Saturn yelled as they watched their friend injured. 

Jupiter groaned in pain as she tried to stand up, but her body felt like it was on fire. She didn't even notice the youma in front of her until it picked her up by her neck. Its hand glowed red and the glow quickly spread through Jupiter's body. Almost immediately she let out a scream that caught everyone's attention. 

"Lita!" Sage yelled as he watched her helplessly. 

"She won't take much more of this." Neptune spoke as she took out her mirror. 

"We have to woke together on this one." Sailor mars said with a firm face but inside she feared for her friend's life.

Milany gasped as she heard her mother's scream and quickly moved away from one of the cars she hid behind of. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her mother who was being tormented by the youma who looked like it was having fun. Every passing moment her anger grew as she watched. 'Its hurting mommy.' Was the only thing that was repeating in her mind as her eyes focused on the monster that dared to hurt her mother. The anger in her was too much for her to keep in and with powerful scream of rage Milany glowed a deep green. 

~*~

Jokitsu suddenly stood up as he felt a rush of power brushed past him. His eyes narrowed in anger and disgust as a thought ran through his mind. 'No! She's awake. Damn it.'

A growl escaped his throat. "I didn't want to do this but if I have too so be it."

~*~

"Oh my god." Venus whispered as she brushed her hair out of her face. They all watched Milany in front of them. She was truly shocked to witness this much power. She didn't know that at this age some one could harness so much all at once. She didn't think that was possible. Milany's eyes had completely turned white while a strong wind blew around the area. Her body was covered in a green light while her hair was flying everywhere. 

"Leave my mommy alone!" She yelled before everything stopped. Milany's eyes felt too heavy for her to carry and slowly they closed. Not permiting to keep herself up she dropped to the ground unconscious. 

While everyone had lost concentration at the youma holding Jupiter a voice whispered. "Twin Lightning slash." 

The attack hit its victim with an accurate hit in the back. Howling in pain the youma dropped the now unconscious Jupiter to the ground and turned around. 

Sage taking the opportunity jumped up in the air and lashed out his sword at the youma's head, cutting his head off. Almost immediately the youma turned to dust. Sage turned to Jupiter and knelt by her side lifting her up a little. "Lita?" He whispered to her but received nothing back. Slowly he lifted her up in his arms and turned to where Milany was only to see Ryo holding her in his arms. 

"Who are you?" Uranus yelled as she stared at the shadow by the entrance of the gate. 

Everyone turned to look at where she was looking at in time to see a woman step out of the shadows slowly. Her fuku was almost the same with the senshi only she had no gloves and not sleeves.

Saturn smiled brightly as she recognized the woman. "I didn't think you would get involved." She spoke and the woman smiled. "I couldn't just stand here and stare when my sister and her daughter were in trouble."

That statement got a reaction of pure shock from the inners and Ronins. 

The woman smiled sadly. "I am the senshi of power and Lightning. The last inner senshi, Sailor Thebe." She introduced. "We are now complete."

~*~

Author's Note: ::pokes her head out nervously:: Hello. ::Laughs nervously:: Its finally posted. Hehehe…..::clears throat:: I'm sorry it took so long didn't feel like writing in this any more. Sorry to all of you who are interested in this story. 

Thebe is one of Jupiter's moons. I couldn't name her Jupiter since that was already taken ^_^;; So I named her from one of the moons. 


	11. Decisions

Chapter 11: Decisions 

Everyone including Mako was standing in front of Raye's temple, no one talked. Mina who was looking at everyone waiting for someone to talk couldn't stand the silence anymore. Someone had to talk. "What are we going to do?" She asked all of them. "The attack was so sudden and Mako you surprised us when you came." She looked at the outers especially their leader. "And you all knew what was going on yet you didn't say anything to us."

"You didn't need to know." Amara spoke calmly. "It was none of your business."

Raye frowned at this. "WE are a team Amara!" She snapped angrily. "And I say it is our business since Mako happens to be one of us and not you." 

Michelle narrowed her eyes in half anger and half amusement. "You should watch what you say Raye. You first say we are a team yet you still segregate by using us and you." 

"Don't mock me." Raye sneered. "You are not any better." 

Lita who was standing to the side with Milany watched as the fight between outers and inners commenced. She sighed sadly at the sight they made. 'This will never work.' She thought. 'We're too different.'

"Yet you made it work Lita." Mako suddenly said as she stood in besides her little sister. "When you joined them you made it work." The brunette turned her gaze to her. "So what's the difference now?"

"Pride." Ken spoke as he walked up to them. "Amara, Michelle and Raye have to much pride."

"Don't forget Stubbornness." Lita whispered as she gazed at them. Her eyes fell on Sage who sat by the steps of the actual temple looking dazed. It looked like he wasn't even in this world. Lita bit her lips with guilt as she remembered what she said to him the hours ago. 

"Go talk to him Lita." Mako whispered as she looked at Sage too. He suddenly glanced towards them before he stood up and headed towards the back of the temple. "I can feel your guilt. You said something to him didn't you?" 

Ken and Mako watched their youngest sibling nodded her head slowly. "Then go. We'll look after Milany for you." 

Lita smiled her thanks before she headed towards where sage was leaving Milany looking at her confused. "Where's mommy going?" She asked her uncle and aunt. "Did mommy and Daddy have a fight?"

Ken chuckled and picked Milany up. "You ask too much questions you know?" He told her teasingly. 

Milany giggled. 

~*~

"You useless souls!" Jokitsu yelled in raged as he stood in front of them. Almost immediately vines shot up from the ground beneath the two minions, wrapping around them firmly. Both persons grunted surprised as they tried to set free, but with every move they made the vines would tighten they holds. 

Slowly with ease Jokitsu stepped down from the stairways that led to his thrown. As he stepped down, the nails on his fingers grew to be talons. "I said get her here, did I not?" He growled. "I never said to harm her NOR did I say you could fail your last CHANCE!" With a swift move, he brought his talons into Haimi's chest right above the heart. 

Haimi screamed in pain as he felt his master's hand twisting inside him. Slowly blood overflows from his mouth and damped his shirt. His head slowly fell down so his chin would touch his blood-covered chest and his eyes closed for the last time as death's hand grasped him tightly. 

Aya bit his lips hard, keeping him from screaming in horror. He trembled with fear knowing he was next. He didn't want to die. He didn't but he knew that he had failed his master too much. Haimi was the first to go. He always thought it was him that would be first, but he then remembered Jokitsu's words to him, ''Every damn place he goes you follow, your now partners. If he goofs up again I'll have your head.'' Aya turned his head away from his friend's lifeless body. He was the cause of his friend's death and he knew it. 

Jokitsu pulled out his hand from Haimi's chest and looked at Aya. With a sneer and a glare his eyes glowed and as did the vines around him. Aya screamed in Agony as he felt the heat from the vines tear away his skin mercilessly. More vines came from underneath him and covered him up little by little until you could only see one of his closed eyes. The greater the glow, the louder the scream. Then suddenly nothing was heard and the vines sunk back into the ground showing nothing of Aya's existence. 

The vines around Haimi slowly unraveled allowing the body to fall to the ground and as the vines sunk in so did the dead body of Haimi's.

Jokitsu's eyes stopped glowing as he frowned. "Hmph, pathetic." Hw whispered. 'Now I will get you Princess and I'll have my revenge upon you.' He thought before he vanished. 

~*~

Serena who was in Andrew's arms watched as both sides argued non-stop. Even the Ronins would join in when Amara would say something about them. She frowned frustrated. This wasn't getting them anywhere and she hated it when they fought like this. "Shut up all of you!!!" She screamed and almost immediately everyone shut up but they did not look at her. "You all are foolish. You are arguing pointlessly when you can work together to form a plan." She looked at every one of them with disappointment and anger. "What is our enemy came while you were arguing we would be all dead. Set aside your differences for once and come together as a team for Selene's sake!" 

"She's right you know." Amy spoke as she looked at her fellow partners. "We are only wasting time." 

"Like we said," Amara started. "This is our fight."

"She's right. The enemy wants Lita and she's out princess which makes it our fight not yours so stay out of it." Michelle said as she gazed at the inners and outers. 

"But she is our friend!" Mina and Ryo shot back. 

"And she is our sister." Ken said for him and Mako. "And there's no way we would let anything happen to her."

"Look at it this way." Hotaru said. "If you all fight who will look out for Milany? You have no point but to not come. Do not get yourselves involve in something that's not your business." 

"We don't need all twelve of us to look after one child." Rowen said. 

Amara narrowed her eyes. "We do not need help from outsiders Ronins. Stay out of this." 

"You all are not listening to me!" Serena said once again. "Work together!!!!" 

"No princess." Amara said harshly. 

Serena narrowed. "I order you too and you will not disobey my orders."

Amara glared at Serena viciously but said nothing. 

"You all don't understand the history of Jupiter." Michelle whispered. "And without that knowledge we will not allow you to get involve."

"But we know the history." Mako said for her and Ken. "Will you deny us to fight?" She narrowed her eyes. "We are the prince and princess of Jupiter…"

"You are NOT the crown princess or prince." Amara clarified. "I will not take orders from you. I will only take orders from Lita…and the Serenity." She looked at Serena. "But at times I have to say no Princess and this is one of them. As leader of the outers, I order you all to stay out of this, unless Lita says other wise. Finished." Her voice was calm yet held enough authority, saying not to question her. 

~*~

Author's note: Well, I told you I would get it out sooner and unfortunately it's not the ending. But the next will be. Sorry it's short. Gomen. 


	12. The Attack of Jokitsu

Chapter Twelve: The Attack of Jokitsu  
  
Lita stopped walking when she saw Sage looking at cherry blossom trees. She slowly calmed her nerves down before she walked up to him and stopped a few feet behind him.   
  
Feeling someone, Sage turned around and looked into the green eyes that captivated him from the start. Sighing he looked away from her. "What you said before," He started in a whisper.   
  
"Sage about that. I wanted to ap…"  
  
"No Lita." Sage said cutting Lita off. "You were right. This isn't my world." He turned to her with a serious yet sad look. "But you and Milany are. I belong with you and her. I'm sure of that."  
  
"Sage." The brunette whispered as she looked at him.   
  
"Lita." He began as he took her hand. "I was serious when I proposed."  
  
"I know, you were and I was wrong to say what I said." Lita said as she looked at him. "I shouldn't have. I was just worried about Milany…and about me. I didn't want to get hurt again and I thought if I pushed you away I wouldn't be. But I hurt you and it hurt me. I'm sorry."   
  
Sage pulled her to him and incased her in his arms. "Lita, I want you as my friend." He whispered in her ear. "And as my wife."   
  
Lita held him closer to her as she closed her eyes shot. "You already have my answer Sage. Yes."   
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you so harsh! Why do you always try to keep us away from you outers?" Amy asked the tall blonde, starting to get really angry. "Selene made us to be a team originally. Why can't we be that? So what if we don't know the history of Jupiter? You can inform us!"  
  
"You out of everyone should know that Amy." Amara whispered. "We are too different."  
  
"That's not true." Mina spoke. "If you were so different then how did Lita blend in so well?"  
  
"Because she is half." An unfamiliar vicious voice said causing everyone to look to the right. A man they have never seen before stood there. Raye shivered from the intense evil she felt from him and took a step back. The man grinned a disturbing grin when he saw the reaction of Raye. "I see you already know who I am." He spoke directly to Raye. "Where is Lita?" He asked harshly.   
Raye frowned and was going to say something but was cut off by Sai. "Why should we tell you?" He said. "And who are you exactly?"  
  
The man laughed. "Jokitsu." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now where is she?"   
Immediately the outers and the Jovians transformed.   
  
~*~  
  
Lita suddenly let go of Sage as she felt the outers transform. "Sage?"  
  
"I know, I feel it too." He whispered to her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand. "Come on."  
  
Lita nodded as her pen appeared in her hand. "Right."  
  
~*~  
  
Jokitsu smirked amused and before they all could transform he sent a blast of air, which hit them all like rocks. From the pressure of the attack they were all sent back flying before hitting the ground or anything in their way hard. Jokitsu's eyes landed on a petite dirty blonde who lay crying underneath an unconscious Amy. Smiling he willed Ami's body away from her carelessly, and brought the child to him.   
  
"So you're the offspring of those two, hmph?" He spoke to her as he ran his cold finger on her wet cheek. He suddenly pulled back his hand and brought it back down to her face but before his hand could even touch the girl's face, an armed hand grabbed his. "Don't you dare touch her." A dangerous and angered voice spoke. "Mily run to your mother."  
  
Without second thoughts Milany turned around and saw Jupiter standing with a glare fixed on her face. She quickly ran to her and allowed the woman to pick her up before burying her neck in hers. "Mommy?" She whispered.   
  
"Shh, its ok Mily. Its ok." Jupiter whispered in her hair as she rubbed her back.   
  
Jokitsu looked up at Sage coldly, who had let go of his hand. Slowly standing up he studied the man in front of him carefully before speaking. "I see you have a fine taste Jupiter." He spoke as he looked at the woman through the corner of his eyes before looking back at Sage. "So, you're Sage." A smirk found it's way to his lips. "It was nice meeting you." Before the blonde could respond, he sent another gust of air, stronger than the one he used to attack the senshi and knights towards him.   
  
Sage screamed from the surprise attack as he crashed into the temple.   
  
"SAGE!!" Jupiter yelled worried for his safety.   
  
When Milany had heard her father and mother's scream. Her hold on her mother tightened while a whimper escaped from her mouth.   
  
Jokitsu turned to face Jupiter who gazed back at him with hatred in her eyes. The smirk on his face grew bigger, as his mind wonder to the revenge he had always dreamed off. Yes, for her father's cruelty on him she will pay. He's eyes flashed red and immediately Jupiter was in a dome. As soon as it closed, black electricity thundered in and the screams of both Jupiter and Milany were heard in the air.   
  
The piercing screams had awaken everyone but Sage who was still somewhere inside the temple badly hurt.   
  
"Stop." Raye whispered, as she looked horrified at her friends. She knew Milany wouldn't be able to last any longer if the attack continued. Her small body was not as strong as Lita's. "STOP IT!!!" She screamed as tears rolled down her eyes.   
  
Uranus pushed her self off the ground when Jupiter fell to her knees, still holding tight to Milany. "BAKAYARO!!!" The senshi of the sky screamed as she charged towards the startled man. With a quick movement she sent a world shaken towards him.   
  
Jokitsu lost concentration when the attack past his head by a centimeter, grazing his skin.   
  
The lightning stopped as the dome slowly fell apart and Jupiter slumped forward.   
  
Jokitsu with a strong hatred shining in his eyes, he gazed at Uranus as his hand went to his slightly burned cheek. "You shall pay for this mark senshi." He growled. "You all prepare for the fight of your lives." He yelled before he vanished with black feathers swirling around his body.  
  
Once the danger was gone everyone rushed to where Jupiter was.   
  
"Lita!" Mako called as she turned her sister around. The younger twin just barely awake, looked up at Mako. She forced her hand to point to the damaged temple and whispered, "Sage." Before losing consciousness.   
  
"Hotaru, you and Cye go look for Sage." Neptune spoke as she detransformed and watched as they did what they were told. "Mako please take Milany to a room and make sure she's alright."  
  
Mako nodded and unfolded Lita's arms away from the girl's body before taking the unconscious five year old in her arms. Ken assisted her to Raye's room while the others staid behind.   
  
"Ryo, carry Lita please and put her in my grandfather's room. Minako, you know the way. Once, finished, meet us all in the scared fire room." Raye said gravely.   
  
As the two left the others looked at each other. "We will have to work as a team to defeat Jokitsu, understood?" Serena spoke seriously as she watched all of them.   
  
"Understood." Uranus whispered while Neptune nodded. There was no way they would let Jokitsu win and if they had to work together do defeat him then so be it.   
  
~*~  
  
Pluto and Anubis sighed in relief as they watched the three teams finally come to their senses. They had watched what had happened with anxiety and helplessness, knowing they couldn't interfere.   
  
Pluto closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "That was too close." She whispered.   
  
"Well, at least they are coming together." Anubis said without leaving his eyes off of the image.   
  
"Yes they are." The timekeeper replied. 'But for how long?'  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Man! This is not the last chapter. I think my mind is doing this on purpose. Sigh oh well. I guess the next one (hopefully) will be the last. Bye bye!  
  
Oh wait. I want at least five reviews before the next one or I'll stop writing. Seriously. I've only received two for the last chapter. Thank you Jupiter Hime ^_^ 


	13. The History

Chapter Thirteen:   
  
When a grunt was heard in Raye's room everyone turned to look at Sage who slowly opened his eyes. His hand slowly went to his head and as he felt a bandage h closed his eyes again. "Damn it." He whispered and soon quickly shot up forgetting the throbbing pain in his body as he remembered Milany and Lita. "Where are they?" He asked as he looked at everyone.   
  
"Sage calm down." Rowen whispered. "There in another room. The outer and Raye are in the sacred fire room while Hotaru, Cye and Serena are looking after Milany. Ryo, mina and Amy are with Lita. They are ok." He reported as he walked closer to his friend. "You should get some rest. We had to heal you a few hours ago."  
  
Sage looked up at him and sighed.   
  
"Yea man." Kento added. "It looked like you took a bad hit."  
  
"What happened?" Mia asked as she and Mira stepped into the room. "Lita woke up but refuse to say a word."   
  
"I want to see her." He whispered as he started getting up, but Rowen pushed him back down gently. "You are in no position Sage. Rest for…"  
  
"No, Rowen." Sage cut in.   
  
"Sage you are not leaving here until you get some rests. They are fine." Rowen insisted.   
  
Out of defeat, Sage lay on his back once more and tried to get some rest but the thought of Lita and Milany hurt wouldn't leave him alone. "Are you sure they are ok?" He asked again, just to make sure.   
  
Mira walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "They are ok, Sage. Don't worry so much." She whispered.   
  
Sage turned his face to look at the wall as he sighed. Slowly his eyes closed.   
  
"You four come on." Amara's voice suddenly was heard. She had silently staid at the door and made sure she was hidden from view. The concern Sage had shown for her princess was a genuine concern and it made her doubt herself on trusting him.   
  
Everyone but Sage turned around to see the blonde walk away.   
  
"Is she always like that?" Kento asked as he frowned.   
  
"Only to those she does not trust," Mia said. "And so far it looks like you guys especially Sage have to find away to prove to her and Michiru that you can be trusted. She won't listen to anyone until she sees it."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes. "That would be easy." He spoke with a hidden sarcasm. "Common lets go."   
  
Once they were in the sacred fire room they meet up with everyone but Milany, who was still sleeping on Raye's bed. Lita had separated herself from the group and staid to the far right corner. "Since you all are going to be fighting in this battle, I guess you are to know what happened a thousand of years ago." Michelle said as she looked at the inners and Ronins. "But we will shorten it."  
  
"You all know Takiru, right?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"Yea what about him?" Ryo asked.   
  
"Takiru and Jokitsu are bothers, but what you don't know was that they were both royalty of Jupiter. In other words they are the queen's older brothers." Mira explained as best she could. Shock was well shown on the audience's faces as they looked at the women in front of them. "Jokitsu was originally suppose to be king of Jupiter, but since the queen held the spirit of Jupiter in her she was made queen."  
  
"This enraged the two men but they took it silently. When Jokitsu heard that the queen was pregnant with an heir to the thrown his anger grew even more. One day he suddenly vanished and took Takiru with him. They both made allies with beryl. Years later all three attacked with their own armies. In the process they had managed to capture my…the rest of the guardians and turned them against us." Mia whispered and looked away from Ryo when she had almost mentioned her first love.   
  
"On that day both king and queen died but before the king had died he had wounded Jokitsu severely. Takiru would have killed Ken under Jokitsu's order with I didn't send him to the moon queen Serenity." Amara spoke.   
  
"I was running down the hall when I heard Jokitsu talking. I ran towards where he was. I saw him in front of Mako but he thought it was Lita. He was still wounded but managed to hold his own." Hotaru said. "I hid and waited for him to make his move and when he did I attacked. Although he was too powerful for me I managed to escape and sent Mako to the moon. Shortly the outers and the guardians died with the planet."  
  
"Ken, and Mako met Lita down at the moon palace only to find that it was under attack. Everyone died that day and was sent to earth in a thousand years in the future. Now you know what happened and why Takiru and Jokitsu want Lita dead. She is the next to rule, Jokitsu won't allow that and he wants revenge for what the king had done to him." Michelle whispered.   
  
The room was in silence. A silence that was mixed with shock as the ten warriors tried to swallow the information given to them.   
  
"So Jokitsu and Takiru are actually uncles of you three?" Amy asked as she looked at Ken, Mako and Lita. Ken and Mako nodded. Lita was staring outside the door dazed. She had purposely placed herself in a dream like state, not wanting to listen to the history once again. She suddenly stood up gaining all unwanted attention.   
  
"Lita?" Hotaru called to her.   
  
"I wish to be alone." She spoke firmly.   
  
"Lita..."  
  
"I mean it Amara." Lita whispered before walking out of the room.   
  
"What was…?" Mina started talking.  
  
"Out of the three of us she still blames her self for her parents death." Mako whispered. "She hadn't realized that it wasn't her fault. Though at this moment I do not think that's what troubling her."  
  
~*~  
  
Lita opened the door to where they had kept Milany and silently walked in. She knelt in front of her daughter's bed and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Mily." She whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She whispered as she held her daughter's hand in hers. "I promise you won't. I'll keep you safe. You have your mother's words. I won't fail you like I failed my parents. I won't." She looked away as tears spilled from her eyes. Kissing her daughter's hand she stood up and left the room.   
  
Slowly she walked down the hall as her mind thought back of the talk she and Sage had behind the temple before Jokitsu arrived. She knew he loved her and she didn't doubt it. But her mind always brought up the question: when the time came would he leave her and Milany? That's what she feared. She didn't want to get attached if that was going to happen but she couldn't stay away from him. He was like a magnet pulling her to him. She loved him.   
  
Lita stopped walking when she came across another room and peered in it when she opened the door. On the bed she saw Sage. His back was to her as he slept peacefully or so she thought. When she stepped in, he turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Sage shook his head softly. "No I already couldn't sleep." He murmured. He watched as she stepped into the room and sat at the edge of the bed and placed her head on his left shoulder. Worried of her behavior he wrapped his arms around her. "Lita what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared Sage. Milany almost died. I don't know what I'd do without her." Lita replied in a broken whisper as she tried to pull back the sob that threatens to escape.   
  
Sage took in a shaky breath as he let the words sunk in. "I…is she ok?"  
  
Lita nodded. "She's sleeping." She answered his question. "Sage I'm scared. What if one of us dies. The other will follow shortly. I don't want to leave Milany with out her parents. Sage…"  
  
"Lita stop it." Sage spoke firmly. "Nothing like that will happen. We will be there for Milany every step of the way. We won't die."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do." He whispered to her as he caressed her back.   
  
Lita raised her self up and slowly moved to face Sage so their face would only be an inch away. Without words they just looked at each other. They didn't feel like words were needed. Sage brought his left hand to her cheek right before she closed the space between them. Sage slowly let his hands slide down her body and encircle around her waist, pulling her closer. Allowing all their worries to vanish.  
  
The door that had opened a few seconds ago closed in front of Serena. Slowly the blond turned around to face Hotaru, Rowen and Mina with a smile. "He'll be ok."  
  
~*~  
  
"Curse that woman!" Jokitsu yelled as walked into his room and face his broken mirror. "She will pay dearly for this scare. Damn her and that princess. I would have had her!!!"   
  
Jokitsu took his time to calm himself down before a wicked smile crossed his lips. "Tomorrow they will pay and I will have my revenge."  
  
~*~  
  
"Anubis, it's nearing." Pluto whispered with anxiety as she watched the screen.   
  
"I know Pluto I know."   
  
"I need to be there. She's my princess. I need…"  
  
"Pluto." Anubis turned to her. "Calm down. Remember you gave cronos your words."  
  
"But she's MY princess!!!"   
  
"Pluto calm down. Everything will be fine."   
  
"What if everything is not fine Anubis? Are you telling me I should watch the person I should be with right now die? I won't."  
  
"You know you'll punished for this."  
  
"My duty to the princess comes first."   
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hehehe, I know I shouldn't have ended it there but I didn't know what to write for this chapter at ALL. At least its four pages long. ^_^;; 


	14. The Plan

Chapter fourteen  
  
Next morning, Sage woke up as the sunlight settled in the room. He grunted as he turned around on his bed but found out he couldn't as he felt another body on top of his. He slightly raised his head up to see who it was and smiled as he saw his brunette sleeping soundlessly. Slowly he ran his hand over her bare shoulder as he buried his face in her hair.   
  
Lita moaned but didn't wake up. She only held on closer to the man beneath her.   
  
Suddenly a knock was heard and Sage quickly covered whatever was exposed of them before the door opened and Rowen stepped in with his eyes closed. "Are you two decent?" He asked.   
  
Sage slightly chuckled before he answered. "Yea."   
  
Rowen opened his eyes as a light flush spread on his cheeks as he gazed at his friends. Turning away he quickly spoke. "Um…Mia wanted to know if you wanted to come and eat?"   
  
Sage sighed as he thought of food. He hadn't really eaten the other day and by the way the sun shined he would guess it was in the afternoon. " Yea, give me a second."   
  
"I'll go and tell her to make another Plate." Rowen said as he walked towards the door and before he left he added. "Later we will discuss of a plan to fight Jokitsu. Just letting you know." He closed the door behind him.   
  
Sage slowly and gently removed Lita from him and placed her on the bed. Suddenly her eyes open slightly and looked at him tiredly. "Sage?"  
  
"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back." He told her in a whisper and kissed her forehead. Lita sighed tiredly before moving to a more comfortable position before allowing her eyes to close.   
  
Sage stood up and got dressed before leaving the room.   
  
~*~  
  
"She's left alone." Jokitsu whispered as he watched the image in front him as he was seated on his thrown. Standing up he walked away from the thrown. His eyes glowed red and as he threw his cloak over his shoulder he vanished.   
  
~*~  
  
Sage entered the kitchen where everyone was crammed in. Mina smiled slyly as she looked at Sage. "Did you sleep well?" She asked emphasing the word sleep.   
  
The blond blushed as he caught her meaning and looked away only to see Mia by the stove. He went to her and stood behind her. "Is that mine?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder.   
  
Mia chuckled. "Trying to changed the subject?" She whispered to him so only him could hear.   
  
Sage blushed. "No." He lied.   
  
Mia laughed and gave him his food. "Here go eat."  
  
~*~  
  
Milany slowly stood up from Raye's bed and looked around. Her mind registered her surroundings as familiar. She ran to the door and reached to open it. Once that slightly difficult task was done she went to find her mother.   
  
~*~  
  
From the corner of Sage's left eye, he noticed Amara glaring at him as he ate. He ignored her but after a while it began to get on his nerves. He dropped his fork, startling everyone and looked at the tall blonde. "Do you need something?" He asked her as calmly as he could.  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are?" She asked him. Michelle and Hotaru who were around her sighed. Amara was a difficult person at times but the two just staid quiet.   
  
"I've had enough of you Tenoh." Sage replied as he stood up. Slowly, he walked up to the woman. "I should be asking you that question. Ever since we met you've done nothing but bitching, towards my friends and me. Claiming you're protecting Lita. Well hasn't it occurred to you she is safe with us?" He hissed as he looked straight into her pissed off eyes. "You've placed all the blame on me, taking my daughter away from me and you have the nerves to ask me that?" Sage narrowed his eyes in anger.   
  
Cye stood up with concern for his friend. The way he had uttered those words, were with a very harsh voice. One that he had never heard him use before. "Sage just…"  
  
"I'm not done." The blond hissed as he looked at Amara, who looked like she was trying to restrain herself from hitting him. "I am not at fault." He whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Pluto brought her to our world not me. Takiru chased after her not me. Takiru almost killed her not me. Aya almost paralyzed her not me. Jokitsu almost killed her not ME!" He yelled the last sentence out.   
  
~*~  
  
Lita had woke up a few minutes ago and was dressing. As she grabbed the last piece of clothing both the door opened and Jokitsu appeared. Within a matter of seconds she was gone leaving Milany looking at where she stood in shock and fear.   
  
~*~  
  
The only blames you can put on me are; falling in love with her, saving her life AND getting her pregnant. That's all you can blame me with. So don't you dare do anything foolish Tenoh, don't you…" He stopped suddenly as he felt tremendous fear from two people inside of him. His breathing became heavier as he tried to control the emotions.   
  
Hotaru looked at Sage with concern and Suspicion. "Sage?"   
  
She didn't get any reply because Sage had ran out of the room. Noticing the hurry in his steps everyone all ran out of the kitchen and followed Sage who was far ahead of them. They suddenly stopped when they say Sage comforting a scared Milany. Her face was streaked with tears as she looked at her father.   
  
Sage wiped the tears from her face gently but more tears kept coming. "Mily, hey, don't cry." He whispered to her as he took her in his arms. "Shhh, its ok." He whispered in her ear. His eyes fell on Serena's for a brief moment before he gazed at the floor. "She's gone." He whispered to them. "She's not here."   
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Amara yelled   
  
"I mean exactly what I said, Tenoh." He said trying to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't scare Milany.   
  
"Daddy?" Milany whispered as she moved away from him. "He took mommy." She whimpered. "He came and took her."   
  
"Don't worry Daddy and his friends will get her back but you have to promise not to cry ok?" He promised as he looked at her.   
  
"I promise." Milany whispered.   
  
Sage smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Good."  
  
~*~  
  
Pluto looked at the scene in front of her with anger and sorrow. She knew they would need her help getting there. She knew that for sure. Holding on to her time key, she continued to watch the scene. "Good bye Anubis." She whispered before vanishing in the thick mist.   
  
"Pluto!" Anubis yelled as he tried to reach for her. "You'll be punished, Trista!"   
  
"Let her go Anubis." Cronos suddenly spoke. "Her punishment will come in time."   
  
Anubis sighed helplessly. 'Trista.' He thought. 'You fool.'  
  
~*~  
  
Lita grunted as she was thrown against a wall harshly. Her eyes opened to see two feet in front of her. She slowly looked up until she saw the face of her kidnapper. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to stand but the man stopped her. "Let go of me." She growled.   
  
Jokitsu laughed. "I won't take orders from you, my dear. So don't even try." His eyes glowed red and the wall behind her started to move as if it was water. With an evil smile Jokitsu pushed her in there. He chuckled before following her in.   
  
~*~  
  
In Raye's room, everyone was there. Some had to stand outside while other staid in. Milany was lying on the bed with her head on top of her father's lap.   
  
"So what do we do now." Ken asked. "We don't know where he took her."  
  
"Where else would he go prince." A voice spoke and everyone turned to look at Pluto who stepped out of the shadow.   
  
"Pluto!" All the inners exclaimed. They were happy to see her.   
  
"You finally came." Michelle spoke  
  
Pluto looked at the outers and her eyes fell on Amara. "You gave them a hard time Amara." She whispered. "We will talk later."   
  
Amara only nodded.   
  
"Pluto. I thought it was against the rules for you toe interfere?" Serena asked as she looked at her.   
  
"It is and I'll be punished but my princess comes first."  
  
The room went silent. "Thank you Pluto." Sage whispered as he smiled at her. "Thank you."  
  
The woman only nodded in return.   
  
"You said you knew where she is?" Mako asked worried.   
  
Pluto nodded. "Yes princess." She paused. " She's on Jupiter."   
  
"WHAT???!!!" Everyone yelled.   
  
"Did you expect anything else?" Pluto asked. "Jokitsu wants Jupiter back. In order to gain the planet in any ones hands…"  
  
"You have to kill the owner." Ken finished as he understood. "It goes for any other planet." He explained as he notice everyone's eyes on him.   
  
"We leave now." Pluto spoke.   
  
"Wait we can't take Milany." Sage spoke.   
  
Pluto looked at him for a while. "Sage, trust me when I say this. It's to take her with us but you have to stay."   
  
"what?" Sage said as he looked at her surprised. "She's only five what is she going to do? Why do I have to stay?"  
  
"You saw that power she released. She is needed in this fight. I will not let anything happen to her. You have my word." Pluto spoke. "You need to stay for your own safety. Sage if Lita is hurt you will be hurt too. The wounds she might receive will be on you too. If you come with us and she's on conscious you will be too. Do you understand what I am say?" She asked him.  
  
Sage looked at the ground for a moment. If he went he would be risking his life and others. "Yes I do but Mila…"  
  
"Sage." Serena called him. "I will watch over as well. Nothing will happen to her. You have my word."   
  
"But…" He stopped as he looked at Milany. She was looking at him.   
  
"Daddy?" Milany's voice pulled her father back to reality.   
  
Sage smiled down at her. "Milany, bring back your mother ok?" He told her as he made her stand up. Suddenly the orb he used to transform appeared in his hand. "This will help you Milany. Be careful." He spoke as he handed her the orb and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Rowen, Ami, and Andrew you will stay with Sage. Just incase something happens." Pluto spoke as she held on to Milany's hand. She looked down at the girl who looked up at her. "Don't worry Mily."   
  
Andrew kissed Serena before she parted from him. While Rowen and Ami said good-bye to everyone else.   
  
"Daddy." Milany called.   
  
"I'll be waiting Milany." Sage spoke and without warning everyone was gone but the four.   
  
Author's note: Hehehehe Its almost done!!! ^______________^ 


	15. Agony, Hatred, and Worry

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Amy sighed sadly as she scanned over Sage's body. He had fallen unconscious all of the sudden a few hours ago and hadn't wakened up once. She had tried everything she could think of to help him but nothing worked. Closing her mini computer she turned to face the other men behind her. "I can't find anything."   
  
"Its ok Amy." Andrew whispered as he looked at her before moving his eyes to the man on the bed. "You tried."  
  
"I just hope Lita's ok." Rowen added as he stared into space.   
  
"Me too." Both Andrew and Amy whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
Lita screamed for what seemed like hours. She didn't know. All she knew was when she had been pushed into the wall she had fallen unconscious only to be awakening by a painful hit on her back. Her mind reeled back in pain as her back stung and burned as if it was just burned with hot oil. Suddenly, she was faced to face with her uncle.   
  
"Like it?" He asked as he grinned a vicious grin. "I hope you do. This is exactly that son of a bitch…excuse me your father did to me." Making sure the ropes around her writs were secured tight he threw his wrist back and let the bone crushing whip fly towards its target. Again her screams filled the room as she dangled off of the floor. These marks will definitely scar her for life. She was sure of that but there was nothing for her to do except to wait for help. She hoped it was soon.   
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, Amy, Rowen and Andrew all looked to the right when they heard Sage scream in pain. The blond had woken up exactly when the scream had left his mouth. All three of them ran to him in a panic. "Sage!" Amy yelled as she looked at the man curl up in pain.   
  
"Oh my god." Andrew whispered after he gasped in shock. On Sage's back was a huge wound.   
  
"What is…Sage!" Amy yelled in horror. "Oh god. Rowen get me warm water and ointment. Andrew hurry and get me bandage." She ordered as she sat close to Sage. The two men didn't hesitate and immediately ran to get what Amy had asked for.   
  
"Sage." She whispered. "Hold on."  
  
~*~  
  
"Renounce your thrown princess and I'll stop this torment." Jokitsu hissed dangerously as his eyes glowed. "Renounce it."   
  
Lita opened her eyes a little so they would be only slits. They were filled with pain and hatred towards this man. This man that was one of her favorite persons to play with when little. She hated him now. Summoning her will to speak she slowly yet with meaning said, "Go.to.hell."   
  
Jokitsu growled and began her torture but with more force behind each hit. Lita tried to keep her screams in but she couldn't. Her arms were throbbing painfully and her body just wanted to give in to the darkness approaching rapidly. She knew if she did she would never wake up again and she would never see her sister and her brother. She wouldn't see her daughter again. With that last thought Lita fought hard to keep awake.   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, inside the dark thrown room a bright light emitted. Once gone all fourteen warriors plus Milany appeared. They all shivered as they felt a sudden, chill in the air. Milany coward back into Pluto's hold as fear gripped her heart. This place was too dark for her liking and it didn't feel right to her, either.   
  
"Fire." Mars whispered inaudibly and in her palm fire rose and settled itself two inches from her hand. The fire was bright enough to see everyone's faces and little part of the room.   
  
"Jupiter." Thebe whispered as she looked at her long ago home. She suddenly snapped out of it when she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. "She's close."   
  
"But where?" Ryo asked. He was concerned for Lita and for Sage. If something had happened to her then Sage would suffer the same fate.   
  
Sailor Thebe shook her head. "I don't know. I can't feel her that well. Something his happening to her but I don't know where she is."   
  
Milany looked to her side as she felt something bad happened in her. She couldn't describe it but she knew it was bad. She pulled on Pluto's skirt a little to get the woman's attention. Pluto squatted so she could be the same height as the girl in front of her. "Yes Mily?"   
  
Milany pointed her hand to her right. "I feel something over there Miss." She said frightened. "I think its mommy."   
  
Pluto picked her up and summoned her staff in her free hand. She took one glance at the others before turning. "Lets go."  
  
"But that's a wall!" Hardrock exclaimed slightly irritated. "The door is on that side."  
  
"Will you think for a moment?" Uranus hissed as she glared at the younger boy. "Do you actually think an enemy who probably knows that we are coming will stay in the open? There's probably a secret passage."   
  
Hardrock staid quiet but his glare had intensified as he continued to look at her.   
  
Pluto didn't wait for them to stop arguing she had no time for that. She knew her punishment would come soon so she had to hurry. She and the others with Hardrock and Uranus behind continued their walk towards the wall. When they were just apart from it by three feet they stopped. "Mily what do you feel now?" Pluto asked.   
  
Milany hugged Pluto closer to her shaking body as she closed her eyes. "Bad feelings. It's growing."   
  
That was all Pluto and the others needed to know. Narrowing her eyes Pluto lifted her staff and moved it to the wall. She wasn't surprised when she saw it go through it. She didn't miss the look on Uranus' face as she looked at Hardrock either. Ignoring them for now she quickly went in followed by the thirteen other warriors.   
  
~*~  
  
"The blood is still not stopping." Amy whispered as she worked on Sage's back. After shortly, when the two men came back, more wounds started to appear on his body. Each one looked more serious than the other. At one point, Andrew and Rowen had to hold Sage down when began to thrash and turn. Amy wanted to cry when she would look at Sage's face. It was completely masked by pain and she knew this was exactly what Lita was going through. But she had to remain calm, she couldn't just break down.   
  
Amy knew that the equipments they had were no good at this moment. They needed help. She couldn't do this alone. Quickly she made her decision. "Andrew hurry and call Seiiche."  
  
"What???" Both men yelled in shock. "Amy that's not such a…"  
  
"Look, I can't do this by myself get him over here." She insisted.   
  
"But what are going to say to…"  
  
Amy stopped what she was doing and faced both men with a firm face. "You either call him now or this man will die!" She almost yelled. "And so will Lita." She spoke calmer before turning back around.   
  
Rowen stood and ran to where the phone was in the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey. Sorry It took long and Sorry it isn't the last but I'm truly hoping the next will be the last. I need to start getting the other stories out or my reviewers will lose interest. Tell me what you think. I am serious peoples! If I don't have more reviews on this story it shall be the LAST one. I don't promise empty threats either. 


	16. Sorrow and Truce

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The door to Raye's room opened and both Andrew and Ami looked up to see Rowen coming. "He's here." He announced just as Seiiche came into the room with a bag in his arms.   
  
~*~  
  
~Lita's point of view~  
  
My body feels like fire. Everywhere aches. I try not to move so I can spare myself the pain. My breath is slow and ragged giving my air to breathe but my body is not satisfied. It cries out for more than I can give right now. I can feel, what ever is left of my clothes are soaked in blood as my body is covered with bruises. Jokitsu had not gone easy on me. He had should me in my time of torment the hate he had towards my family and me. Yet I wonder why he only takes it on me? Does he hate me this much? Secretly I laugh at myself. I knew the answer yet I still ask it.   
  
When the torment was over my body slumped into this darkness I had only experienced ones. When I was in the hospital. Everywhere was nothing but darkness, the one that can devour someone and never let him or her loose but somehow, I broke free for the second time. I think this is a way of god telling me, it's not my time. Not yet.   
  
I suddenly hear voices. Angry and worried voices. Then to my horror I hear the voice of my daughter. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to hear the truth of what I heard. Why was she here? Why did Sage let her come? How could he? Questions filled my head as I thought of an answer. I couldn't find any. I soon hear fighting curses and cries. My body pained me more as I realized that my six-year-old daughter is seeing all this. I don't know how long time passed; it must be hours cause the next thing I heard was what a mother did not EVER wish to hear.   
  
"If you won't renounce your thrown I will kill its heir."   
  
"Milany!"   
  
"Move Milany get away!"   
  
My heart stopped as I heard the scream of my daughter and my eyes opened to see my daughter frozen in fear as Jokitsu attacked. The only thing she could do was watch and screamed. She screamed my name over and over again as the attack hit her body. Tears instantly found themselves pouring. My heart is trampled as my eyes are glued on my daughter. Sobs escaped from my lips as I watched my only daughter dying in front of my eyes. The same daughter I had promised to protect. I had failed her. Everything around my runs slowly as I watched my Milany fall to the ground lifelessly, I simply close my eyes and hung my head in despair and woe, allowing my hair to curtain my face.   
  
My daughter is gone. That was the only thought running through my mind. She was giving to me and then taken away from me. Not even allowed to live her life. The pain that racked my body is a painful one. One of a mother's. Only another mother would understand this pain. I feel dead inside. I feel so dead. My joy was taking away from me just like that. She was only six. Only six. Suddenly I was hit with realization as anger grew with in me. This bastard had taken away my daughter without a second thought just to get to me. This bastard had separated a mother from her child without remorse. This bastard had the arrogance to laugh. This bastard had just sealed his fate. This bastard will die.   
  
I slowly feel a bitter laugh gather in me before I burst into laughter. As I open my eyes and look at everyone in this room I couldn't help but laugh. Laugh a mournful and cynical laugh. The look on their faces were nothing but worry, fright and sorrow but I didn't care. My eyes rested on my daughter's lifeless body only. The more I stare the less my laughter was and the more my anger and grief was. "You've taking her away from me." I felt my voice crack with each word as my lips moved unconsciously. I slowly turn my eyes to the man that caused this. "I have nothing left. You will pay." I whispered but all he did was laugh. My anger boiled at a dangerous level. I threw my head back as I screamed, "YOU WILL PAY!!!"   
  
~Mako's point of view~  
  
  
Tears run down my cheeks as I look at my dead niece in my arms. I had only known her for a short time and she is already taken away from me. My heart breaks as I feel my sister's pain run through me. I don't think that is even the word to describe it. Just the feeling she has inside her makes me want to cry for days. I had just witnessed a child taking away from her mother at such a young age. This act cannot be forgiven and he will not be forgiven for this.   
  
My powers allow me to sense all of the others grief and I now know just how much we are the same no matter what anyone of them says. My thoughts are forgotten as I hear a woeful and contemptuous. I slowly look up knowing whom I would find behind the laugh. I was right. Lita was staring at her daughter as she laughed. The pain on her face would permanently be scarred in my heart and mind. I have never seen her so lost in her life. I have never seen her look so hurt nor have I never seen her so full of hatred in my life. This frightens me and I know my brother is frightened too.   
  
Suddenly I hear her voice. It wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't one of joy or seriousness but the one that had no emotions. She sounded dead. "You've taking her away from me." My eyes fall back on the small girl in my arms. My finger's brush against her cheek as I feel new tears form in my eyes. She was so young. She hadn't even begun to taste life. "I have nothing left. You will pay." My head immediately snaps up to face her as I heard her. The way she had said 'I have nothing left.' Scared me so much. It was like she had forgotten she had a sister and brother. Like she had forgotten Sage, who had probably felt the lost of his daughter. But what really shacked me was when she screamed, "YOU WILL PAY!!!"   
  
Immediately she was surrounded be a green light that had just burst out of nowhere. We all gasped as we saw the chains that still chained her hands up shatter into pieces. As her head fell back down, her hair was brushed out of the way by something we could not see. Her wounds slowly cleaned up after itself as the glow intensified. As all this happened I felt the weight in my arms slowly die out. I look down immediately and the only thing I could do was sobs as I watched as Milany slowly vanish. I pulled her close to me as if it would prevent her from going but she was gone. My niece was gone. My hatred for Jokitsu grew as the words kept repeating in my head.   
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell?" Seiiche asked as he was cleaning a wound that suddenly disappeared. Amy who was behind him analyzing Sage heard he's question. She too gasped as she realized what was happening. Sage's power was increasing and his healing had begun. She smiled at the meaning of this. Lita must be ok now. She was so afraid before. She wiped the tears away and looked at Sage on the bed. She frowned when she noticed his sadden look. Why was he looking like that? What happened?   
  
Amy gasped as she felt someone's face next to hers and moved her eyes to her left and saw Rowen's face. A small blush crept up her cheek before she cleared her throat. "Yes?"   
  
"How's he doing?" Rowen asked concerned for his friend.   
  
"His healing fast but something is wrong Rowen just look at him."   
  
Suddenly Seiiche stood from his chair next to sage and dropped the soaked cloth. "What the hell is happening?" He asked as he started at the man in front of him in awe and fright. "How can he heal all of a sudden?" He turned to them. "They are all gone!"   
  
"Seiiche-san please calm down." Amy asked as he looked at her. She was fully prepared to tell him everything. She didn't see any other way at this point.   
  
"Calm down???" Seiiche asked unbelieving. How can these people be so calm? "My patient had just healed himself and you're asking me to calm down?"   
  
"I can explain everything." Amy spoke again this time to the un-liking of both men behind her.   
  
"Amy." Andrew started.  
  
"We have no other choice." She whispered as she sighed and took out her transforming pen. "What you're about to see will explain everything Seiiche-san but I must ask you not to tell anyone else."   
  
Seiiche looked at her suspiciously before looking at Rowen and Andrew. They weren't even looking at him but at Amy. "I doubt it will explain everything but go ahead."  
  
Amy nodded. "Mercury Star Power!"   
  
Seiiche looked at Amy with wide eyes and fell back on his chair. He couldn't believe it. "Sailor Mercury."   
  
~*~  
  
Lita stepped forward as she looked at Jokitsu only. Her hatred for him burned deep in her. She wanted to tear him apart for what he had done to her. As she was about to step forward again she was stopped as a hand settled on her shoulder. She turned to look to her right and saw her sister. She looked at her for a very long time before she turned back around. "We merge sister." She whispered.   
  
"Yes." Mako whispered and almost immediately she turned transparent and slowly settled into Lita, shocking everyone. The Jovian princess stood tall as the green light burst into a stronger one. Her lips curled into a cynical smile as her gaze rise to meet Jokitsu, who stared at them shocked. Never had he knew they could do that. Never.   
  
"Princess." Hotaru whispered as she looked at the woman in front of them. "They are the same. Mako and Lita are the same person."   
  
"What the…" Haruka started but couldn't finish it as the realization hit. "So the rumor was true."   
  
The inners and Ronins could only look in shock at the person in front of them. They couldn't believe it. How could two people merge just like that!? It was impossible. Wasn't it?   
  
'Sage.' Lita thought. 'Sage I need you.'   
  
  
~*~  
  
Andrew sighed as he looked at what Amy had just done. He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't but then again he understood the reason why she did it. Sage had just shown Seiiche that he wasn't quite normal, even if he knew it or not. Amy had no chose and he knew that. But he couldn't still believe that SHE of all people did that. He looked at the woman that now stood in front of the shocked man and sighed.   
  
"You're…you…" The raven-haired man whispered but couldn't get the rest of the words out.  
  
"Yes I am." Mercury whispered as she looked at him. "But you cannot…"  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't think anyone would believe me." Seiiche said still not believing what he had just seen. He had thought that the senshi's had disappeared after Galaxia. He had never thought he would meet them. He turned back to Sage and then back to the other two males in the room and shook his head. "So they are?" He asked.   
  
Mercury sighed. "These are fellow warriors." Before she could finish what she was saying the room was suddenly covered in green light and blinded everyone in the room. When the light vanished everyone turned to the man on the bed puzzled and worried. He had not moved but the sign of worry had increased on his face but what surprised them was the sign of wisdom on his forehead was flashing brightly.   
  
"Sage." Rowen whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, the Jovian princess raised her hands up horizontally and as she did the emerald crystal appeared between them. Ghostly hands settled themselves on hers. Quickly she turned her head to her right shoulder to see Sage behind her. He smiled at her assuring before she turned back around.   
  
"What's going on?" Sailor moon as she watched with interest and anxiety.   
  
"The queen had hid the emerald crystal within Lita but nobody knew of it. It is only to appear when both girls are combined together." Pluto answered as she stood up while holding her wounded shoulder. Jokitsu had not gone easy on them. "Lita called him and he came."   
  
Jokitsu glared at the both of them before his hands glowed a dark red color. "I will have what I want." He threatened. "You will not stop me!"   
  
Lita and Sage glared at him with a passion of hatred before the area was devoured in a green light.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Mars screamed as she shield her eyes.   
  
"Lita! Mako!" Ken yelled  
  
"Sage!" Ryo Cye and Kento yelled.   
  
"Pluto do something!" Venus yelled while her eyes closed.   
  
"I can't. You have to decide!" Pluto said firmly.   
  
Silence was the only thing they heard as the warriors' thought of what to do. They could all hear Jokitsu's yells of hatred and nothing more.   
  
Sailor moon frowned in anger. She had lost someone close to her a few minutes ago she will not lose another. Willing the silver crystal in her hands she stood up. "You all, lend me your strength." She whispered.   
  
Even though eyes were closed each senshi nodded and glowed their respected colors.   
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Wildfire!"  
  
"Hardrock!"  
  
"Torrent!"  
  
Uranus frowned but sighed. "Uranus Star Power!"   
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
  
"Pluto Star Power!"   
  
Sailor moon now Princess Serenity closed her eyes as she willed the powers towards the crystal along with hers. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"   
  
A pink beam headed towards Jokitsu, who was busy with Lita, Mako and Sage. When he turned around to see the beam hurry towards him the three took the opportunity to send one of there own.   
  
"Hurricane Supreme Lightning!"  
  
Jokitsu immediately turned around when he heard the attack and screamed as Sailor moon's attack hit him in the back tearing his skin away. Moments later the Hurricane Supreme Lightning engulfed him.   
  
~*~  
  
Anubis sighed as he watched both attacks hit the enemy. He had held his breath when he had seen the horror of Milany's end. He was so shocked and he felt such sorrow for both parents. His eyes glanced over at Pluto, who now held her staff, and sighed even more. "Trista you fool."  
  
"I believe not." A voice spoke behind him.   
  
Anubis turned around and quickly bowed in respect as he saw two women in front of him. "Your majesties." He whispered.   
  
"Stand please." The second woman spoke as she brushed her hair away from her green eyes. "Anubis, why do you disapprove of Trista? Did she not do her duty?"  
  
The man sighed. "Your highness. She was not to interfere with this fight."   
  
"But it is her duty to protect her princess with all cost, is it not?" The first woman spoke as her blue eyes gaze at him. "Is it not the duty of protecting the princess first Anubis?"  
  
The man sighed. "It is your highness and you are right but her punishment will be severe."   
  
"Do not worry about her punishment young man. We will give her what she deserves. And I know Chronos will agree with us."  
  
"But as for you Anubis." Serenity whispered as she smiled down at him. "You will be rewarded as well."  
  
Before he could ask what she meant by that they were both gone.   
  
~*~  
  
Mercury gasped in surprise when Sage quickly opened his eyes and gasped for air. She looked down at him for a moment confused before sitting next to him as he looked around. "Sage?"   
  
The blonde looked at her and smiled in relief. "Amy-chan."   
  
"Yo Sage what happened?" Rowen asked as he stood by his friend.   
  
"I don't know really. I can't explain it." He looked up and saw his friends and Seiiche, which surprised him. "Sei…"  
  
"Hey yourself." The raven-haired man joked. "You scared me."   
  
Sage smiled but as soon as it came it went. "where are the others? Milany?"   
  
"Don't you remember?" Rowen asked. "She went with them."   
  
Those words hit Sage like a brick as it brought the realization back. He quickly closed his eyes to prevent any tears in falling but they fell anyways. "Mily."   
  
Now alarmed Rowen Andrew and Amy went by his side. "Sage what's wrong?" Rowen asked very worried. Sage wasn't the type to cry at least not openly.   
  
"Its not a dream." He whispered.   
  
Amy grasped his hand. "Sage did something happen? What is it?"   
  
Before any of them could speak a bright light flashed outside and they head moans of slight pain. Quickly, all five of them ran out side and saw all of them. (Lita and Mako had separated).  
  
Lita curled up into a ball and cried as she thought of what had happened back there. The lost was not a small one. Not a small one at all. She didn't care of what happened or where she was, all she cared was her lost. She didn't even notice arms wrapped around her and pulling her close. Nor did she notice the heart beat that was heard. She just cried.   
  
Sage blinked back the tears as he gathered her in his arms. His hands ran through her hair numerous times as if trying to calm her down. Though he fought to keep his tears in one escaped and fell on Lita's head. "Shhh, its ok." He whispered before he sniffed. "Everything will be fine."   
  
Lita shook her head. "No…no it wo…won't." She cried. "Milany's gone."   
  
Sage buried his face in her hair trying to hide his own tears. The pain was still there and real.  
  
Serena wiped her tears as she held one to Andrew. She couldn't believe this was happening she couldn't believe she was gone. Of all the people, fate had chosen a six-year-old child. It was horrible.   
  
Pluto blinked the tears back as she stood slowly from the ground and summoned her staff. It was time for her to go, but she wanted to stay. 'I've done enough.' She thought. 'I'm so sorry Lita.'  
  
As she was about to go A dim light shown through the area capturing everyone's attention. "Wait Pluto." A voice familiar to Mako, Lita and Ken spoke. All three rose their heads in disbelieve. "Mom?" Mako asked.   
  
When the light vanished two women stood in front of the group elegantly.   
  
Serena looked at one of the women with surprised and shock. "Queen Serenity?" She whispered.   
  
The fair woman nodded. "Yes." She whispered. She turned to Pluto who was kneeling in front of them as if waiting for her punishment. "Pluto, raise please."   
  
Pluto shook her head. "I'm sorry your highnesses but I cannot." Pluto spoke. "I have broken the rules. I deserved to be punished."  
  
"Nonsense, Pluto." Queen Jupiter said. "You did what I had asked you to do. You protected my daughter. You brought them to my daughter even though you knew you would be punished. You deserve no such thing."   
  
Pluto rose her head up surprised. "But…"  
  
"No Pluto. You will not be punished." Queen Serenity spoke. "I have giving you the most horrible job anyone could give. As your reward you have a choice to leave and another will take your place."   
  
Eyes widen, sailor Pluto looked at the two women in front of her. This was one of her dreams. To be able to leave the time gates and make a new life for herself. She always wanted That.   
  
Mako looked at all three of them as she dried her eyes. This wasn't the time to mourn and she knew it. Still in Ken's embrace she looked at the mother that had giving her birth long ago. "Just what are you saying? I thought something like that couldn't be changed." She spoke. "Who will take her place?"   
  
"One the Ronins know." Queen Jupiter answered. "I believe his name is Anubis."   
  
"No!" Pluto spoke quickly. "He doesn't deserve that. If I am to choose I would like to share that. So I would never be alone."  
  
Both women nodded. "It shall done."   
  
"Mamma." Lita whispered as she looked up at her.   
  
The queen smiled at her sadly yet sweetly. "Do not my child. Milany will be with me."   
  
Lita whimpered as she nodded.   
  
"Mommy?" Another voice spoke and from behind the two women Milany poked her head out as she smiled. "Mommy don't worry." She said. "You too daddy. I'll be with grandma."   
  
"Mily." Sage whispered.   
  
"I love you!" She exclaimed before she giggled and disappeared along with the two women.   
  
Almost immediately Lita broke down crying as she buried her face into Sage's chest.   
  
~*~  
  
Hours Later, Seiiche tended to Mako's wound on her shoulder silently. They were alone in the room. After Seiiche and Amy looked at everyone's wounds they had separated, but was told to come back an hour later.   
  
Mako looked at Seiiche guilty before she turned away. She didn't know what to say to him. How was she going to tell him that she was a princess and she and Lita where the same persons just split from birth? How was she going to tell him all her secrets she had kept from him? She couldn't.   
  
Looking up from her now bandaged shoulder, Seiiche stared at her for a moment. He thought he knew her so well but now he couldn't even know where to start. "Look, Mako. I know that you're not comfortable with me knowing what I saw. And I understand."  
  
"Seiiche, I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me Mako." He whispered as he turned her around to face him. "But I want you to know that I don't care. You don't have to say anything if you don't want too and in time, maybe, I'll get to know the real you."   
  
Mako nodded before she hugged him. "Thank you Sei-chan."   
  
Seiiche smiled. "It's no problem Mako."   
  
~*~  
  
Lita and Sage were in their room, on the bed to be specific just lying on there stomach facing each other. "Are you ok Lita?"  
  
"What kind of question is that Sage?" She asked him a bit irritated. "I just saw my daughter die in front of me Hours ago. The one I promised to protect!"   
  
Sage sighed. He knew it was a stupid question but right now his mind was numb. He couldn't think of anything to say. He too was hurting. He had lost his daughter too. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry Lita. I'm sorry."   
  
Lita's eyes filled with tears once more as she breathed heavily. "Sage I'm going to miss her."   
  
Sage didn't give her a reply. He only closed his eyes. 'I know.'  
  
~*~  
  
Serena wiped her tears as she sat on the temples stairs with the rest of them except the outers. "It's all my fault."   
  
Everyone looked at her surprised as she said those words. Andrew pulled her to him. "No its not Serena."  
  
"Yes it is!" Serena yelled as she pushed him away from her. "I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I swore! Yet I stood there, watching. Oh god."   
  
"Serena we didn't know he was going for her. If we did she would still be alive. Don't blame yourself." Mina whispered as she looked at her princess with tears.   
  
"But Sage and Lita are suffering because of this. Sage was right we shouldn't have brought her with us. We shouldn't have." Serena insisted.   
  
"Kenoko." A voice spoke and all the inners and Ronins looked down at the steps. They say the outers standing there. "Mina is right. We couldn't have prevented it. And believe I would have if I could." The blonde spoke as she walked up the stairs with the others but Trista following.   
  
"Sage and Lita will suffer but they will recover." Michelle spoke.   
  
"And Milany is with the queen now. She'll be fine." Hotaru added as she stopped in front of Raye. "They will all be fine."   
  
Serena nodded. "I know." She whispered. She quickly cleaned the tears and stood up as she smiled a little. "You right. Truce?" She asked as she offered her hand to Amara.   
  
The blonde woman looked at the petite woman for a while before a smile appeared on her face. She took the offered hand. "Truce."   
  
~*~  
  
"See everything turned out right." Pluto spoke as she watched the two groups merge as one.   
  
"You are only lucky, my friend." Anubis spoke, a little teasing as well.   
  
Pluto only smiled.   
  
The End  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hahahahaha! I'm finally done. God this story was a headache. I know the ending sucked but I don't care! I tried so hard with different ends and ways to write it that its not even funny. I'm sticking to this one. So there. Anyway! On to the others! 


End file.
